Frozen Sun
by Angeluff
Summary: The sequel to Falling Ashes, this book centers on Solstroke, Ashstorm's little sister. In this book Solstroke has to struggle with love and sorrow, and most of all the death of someone closest to her.
1. Prologue

**Hello again! I'm putting up the second book to my oh-so-long story about Ashstorm and his siblings. It's roughly about six moons in the future now and our new main character is Solpaw, Ashstorm's little sister. What's in store for her? Just as a warning, this book is named Frozen Sun for a reason. D:**

**Don't forget to review. Pretty please? :3**

* * *

**Clan Allegiances**

**RainClan cats:**

**Leader:** Brackenstar – brown tabby tom with green eyes (6 lives left)  
**Deputy:** Lionclaw – fiery ginger tabby tom  
**Medicine cat:** Smallfern – small brown tabby she-cat  
**Warriors:**  
Redflower – fiery ginger tabby she-cat  
Goldensong – cream colored tabby she-cat  
Ashstorm – smoky gray tom with amber eyes  
Brightpelt – light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Oatwhisker – cream tabby tom  
Patchedpelt – calico she-cat  
Shadowfur – jet black tom  
Nightflare – tuxedo she-cat  
Mistfeather – blue-silver she-cat with green eyes  
Moonpelt – silver she-cat with gray tabby stripes  
Solstroke – dull ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Rosethorn – cream and ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Leafwhisper – dark brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws with blue eyes  
**Apprentices:**  
Rabbitpaw – light tan she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes  
Beetlepaw – silvery gray tom with smoky specks and green eyes  
Birchpaw – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Queens and Kits:**  
Silentsong – White she-cat with gray tabby stripes  
(Smokekit, Whitekit)  
**Elders:**  
Mousetail – brown and white she-cat  
Sharpfang - dark gray tabby tom

**SunClan cats**

**Leader:** Birdstar - tortoiseshell she-cat (9 lives left)  
**Deputy:** Sparrowflight - white she-cat with gray tabby stripes  
**Medicine cat:** Mossfur – dark brown tabby she-cat (Hazelpaw)  
**Warriors:**  
Owlfur – tabby tom  
Rainfur – speckled brown tom  
Ivytail – dark ginger she-cat  
Cloudpelt – white tabby tom with gray tabby stripes (Maplepaw)  
Poppystripe – white she-cat  
Dustcloud – cream tabby tom  
Talltail – black and white tom  
Stoneclaw – silver tabby she-cat  
Brookfur - brown and cream she-cat  
Skybird – silver tabby tom  
Cinderfur – light ginger tabby she-cat  
**Apprentices:**  
Hazelpaw – dull ginger she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)  
Maplepaw – dull ginger she-cat  
**Queens and Kits:**  
Dawncloud – gray brown she-cat  
(Firekit, Icekit)  
**Elders:**  
Mintclaw - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**PROLOGUE**

"Great StarClan give us answers!" a cat yowled into the sky, its head was held high and its eyes glimmered of sorrow in the moonlight. The clearing was silent, and it reeked of death and sickness. The moon shined bright and the stars twinkled almost happily. The cat turned to a small tabby body lying on the soft grass, its fur was spiked in dried blood and it was as cold as ice. The cat nuzzled the fur.  
"What will I do without you?" the cat asked quietly, lifting its head to scan the empty camp.  
Where was everyone?

A tabby tom padded from the shadows into the moonlight, his fur shined and turned from brown to silver.  
"We will mourn your loss, but now we must continue on." He mewed to the grieving cat, which turned from the tabby tom as if to refuse letting the cat go.  
"These are tough days, we have lost more warriors than we have ever before just these few seasons." The tom growled, his whiskers twitched and his eyes were harsh.  
"But we cannot swim in our own grief or RainClan will die! All of us!" he hissed to the cat, who still ignored him.

"I cannot let go. This cat was not meant to die." The cat finally answered.  
"Is any cat meant to die?!" the tabby tom hissed, his voice was rising into a yowl. The cat glanced back up to the sky, it was still cloudless.  
"How could StarClan let this happen?" the cat whispered. This time the tabby tom looked down and his eyes brimmed with sadness.  
"StarClan is no longer with us. They have abandoned us in out time of need." The cat shot its head up in shock, its eyes still traumatized from the death.  
"How can you say that?!"


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The air was dry and warm; the ground was cracking from lack of water. It was green-leaf and the ginger tabby almost wished for the snow of leaf-bare. She heard the cicadas buzzing and could even see the heat flowing from the sun; even the river had suffered and was low. A smoky gray warrior padded up to the she-cat.  
"Can you fetch moss for Smokekit and Whitekit?" he asked her. The she-cat dug her claws into the ground. Ever since Ashstorm and Silentsong had kits, they had made her care for the kits.  
Get them food.  
Fetch them new bedding.  
Get the mouse bile, Smokekit has a tick.  
She was sick of it!  
"Solstroke?" Ashstorm growled, making her feeling like an apprentice even though she had been a warrior for a moon now.

Solstroke shot her brother an annoyed look and spun around to collect some moss. When she got back she shoved her way into the nursery and spotted four little kits, three were much bigger than one of them.  
"You'll never catch me now, SunClan crowfood!" Beetlekit squeaked and Silentsong hissed at the kit. Solstroke had come to hate Silentsong; she thought she could just waltz in there and say  
'I'm going to give you more mouths to feed, so take me in even though I was in SunClan'  
Solstroke hated how she scolded the kits who made fun of SunClan; it wasn't her right to do that.  
"Here is your moss," She meowed as politely as possible, grinding her teeth together to avoid ripping Silentsong's fur off.  
"Thank you Solstroke," The white she-cat purred. As Solstroke turned to leave she spotted Smokekit outside the nursery.

Her beautiful flowing long hair was smoky gray like her father; her eyes were ice blue like her mother. And her personality was defiantly from Silentsong. Smokekit was only two moons old, yet she was extremely shy and liked to keep to herself.  
"Hello, Smokekit," Solstroke purred, although she hated Silentsong yet she had come to love her youngest kin. Smokekit turned her tiny head, her shocking ice blue eyes stared straight up at Solstroke.  
You'll have no problems finding a mate. Solstroke thought to herself.  
"Solstroke!" she mewed, bouncing up towards her. Solstroke let out a purr.  
"Hey, there little one. Why aren't you inside playing with the others?" Solstroke asked, recalling how the kits were play-fighting in the nursery.  
"Oh, the toms are too rough for me," She pointed out, turning back around.

"Rabbitkit is in there," Solstroke told her.  
"She acts like a tom. I seem to be the only she-cat," Smokekit replied, not turning around this time. Solstroke padded up to the little kit.  
"What are you looking at?" Solstroke asked, following her gaze but finding nothing. Before Smokekit could even open her mouth, Solstroke heard Silentsong let out a yowl.  
"Alright, outside with you! All of you! Yes, you too Rabbitkit. GO!" Solstroke purred as her kin poured out of the nursery, you could easily tell which litter was older.  
"Solstroke!" one squeaked.  
"Solstroke!" another yowled.  
"Solstroke!" they all seemed to say and Solstroke had the breath knocked out of her as four kits all pounced on top of her.

"I've got you!" Birchkit mewed joyfully.  
"No, I got her!" Whitekit said.  
"No, I do!" Beetlekit yowled above them all.  
"You've all got me. Oof," Solstroke breathed, shaking the kits off her pelt. Solstroke gazed at the kits as they continued to play fight. Whitekit tried to keep up with his kin, but the bigger kits were overpowering him. Birchkit pinned Whitekit down and growled.  
"SunClan foxdung!" Solstroke gasped and knocked the light cream tabby off the small white tom. Birchkit landed with a thump on the ground and Solstroke padded up to him.  
"Do not speak that way to Whitekit!" Solstroke hissed, and Birchkit crouched low to the ground.  
"B-but we were just playing," Birchkit whimpered. Solstroke sighed, the kits didn't know they were half-Clan. Rabbitkit padded up to Smokekit.  
"I can't wait to become an apprentice; we will have to be become them soon!" Smokekit only nodded to her and didn't answer.

The pure white tabby tom with amber eyes sat down next to his sister.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked the long-haired she-cat. Smokekit only shrugged and didn't even look at her brother.  
"I'm not sure." She whispered in his ear, and Solstroke perked her ears to listen in as she got quieter.  
"I can't explain it, but I don't feel right here." She conceded. Whitekit cocked his head at her.  
"Why not?" Smokekit shrugged again and shook her head.  
"I don't know."  
"GOT YOU!" Beetlekit screeched and Solstroke was attacked and missed what Whitekit said. Solstroke purred and gave the smoky gray tom a lick.

Solstroke curled up in her nest, nearby Lionclaw was whispering with Ashstorm and their voices faded away as sleep overcame her.  
"Hello, Sunkit," Solstroke purred the moment she began to dream.  
"Solstroke!" Sunkit mewed as she appeared from the same old bracken, her ginger pelt and amber eyes seemed to sparkle like Silverpelt. Sunkit padded up to her sister and started to groom Solstroke. Solstroke happily began to groom Sunkit back, and they started sharing tongues.  
"I have one question for you," Solstroke said between licks.  
"And that is?"  
"It's about Smokekit; she is always avoiding the other kits lately and is so quiet."  
"That isn't a question."  
"Well, I wanted to know why she was acting like that." Sunkit paused, and continued to groom.  
"You and everyone else; StarClan is great, but we cannot read minds," Sunkit pointed out. Solstroke sighed, that was a good answer. But she was still worried about Smokekit.

Solstroke opened her eyes from her dream and let out a wide yawn. She stood up and glanced outside to the gray morning filled with clouds.  
"It's going to rain soon," Rosethorn whispered, standing next to Solstroke. Solstroke jumped, she hadn't heard her best friend awaken. But she was right, the air was humid and it smelled of rain.  
"I wonder what that will mean for the gathering tonight?" Solstroke pondered, thinking of the leaders standing in pouring rain trying to yowl over the thunder. How could the gathering go on during a rainy night?  
Who knows, maybe StarClan will stop the rain before it is time," Rosethorn replied, standing up and padding out of the den.  
"We might as well hunt now instead of hunting in the rain," she called to the ginger tabby. Solstroke nodded eagerly, it had been moons since she had a nice hunt with her friend.

While Rosethorn and Solstroke were pushing through the marsh, a revolting scent hit her nose and she opened her mouth to taste it again.  
"Isn't that badger?" Rosethorn mewed; her mouth was open as well.  
"It smells like it, lets go find out we don't want it near the camp," Solstroke growled and changed course towards the wafting scent. Rosethorn nodded and followed Solstroke, her paws trembling. Solstroke followed the scent through the marsh into the beginning of the forest.  
"It's strongest here," she reported to Rosethorn who was sniffing at the ground.  
"It goes this way, to the border," she said, pausing near the SunClan border. Solstroke sighed in relief.  
"Good, now it's SunClan's problem." She growled Rosethorn fidgeted and shuffled her paws.  
"But it went deep into our territory, maybe it will come back," she whispered. Solstroke shrugged.  
"Then we'll tell Lionclaw to keep the patrols on a lookout."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Birchpaw. Goldensong, I know your courage and love will help Birchpaw in his training!" Brackenstar yowled from the tallrock.  
"Beetlepaw! Rabbitpaw! Birchpaw!" the clan yowled as the three new apprentices touched noses with their mentors. Solstroke purred as her kin finally became apprentices, and glanced back at Smokekit and Whitekit, the two little kits were sitting next to their mother who had her tail wrapped tightly around them. By now, the Clan had stopped giving Silentsong harsh glances and stopped calling her names now that her kits were a part of the Clan. Solstroke padded up to the three new apprentices as they stood next to each other in a line. Rabbitpaw, her tan fur with a white underbelly, Beetlepaw with his smoky gray fur and green eyes, and Birchpaw with his light brown tabby fur were purring.  
"Hey you guys, congratulations!" Solstroke said, bumping into Beetlepaw, the one who was feisty and had no fear.  
"I can't wait to go hunt!" Rabbitpaw yowled as the Clan broke up and began to continue with their daily duties.  
"Hunt? I'd rather line my new nest with SunClan cat fur!" Birchpaw hissed, swiping his paw through the air as if imagining there was a SunClan warrior there. Solstroke bit back a suggestion for Silentsong; she couldn't tell them she was SunClan.

Solstroke padded through the marsh with the three apprentices behind her. Their mentors had agreed to let her take them out for a little hunting session. As Solstroke reached the river she began to explain how to swim across.  
"To keep your head above the water you need to kick your hind legs as hard as you can. To swim forward you need to push your forepaws through the water and unsheathe your claws."  
"Why must we unsheathe our claws?" Rabbitpaw asked curiously.  
"Because the water will catch between your paws as you expand your paw, it's very complicated just do as I say!" Solstroke growled and motioned for Rabbitpaw to go in first. Rabbitpaw leaped into the water, kicking her hind legs and unsheathing her claws.  
"Good! Push harder if you don't want the current to carry you away," Solstroke yowled over the bubbling of the river.

Once the swimming lesson had ended and all the cats were across the river and soaking wet, Solstroke padded through the thick forest, this was the prey-rich part of RainClan territory.  
"Show me all your hunting crouches!" Solstroke purred, watching the new apprentices all land into unsteady and uneven crouches. Solstroke dropped into her hunter crouch and she watched the apprentices copy her and change theirs.  
"Good," she mewed, showing them how to stalk.  
"Very good!" she said, sitting up and watching the siblings stalk invisible prey in the grass.

Solstroke paused in mid-sentence about creeping up on mice when she heard pawstep from afar.  
"SunClan?" Birchpaw asked eagerly.  
"No, some cat from RainClan," Solstroke said once she caught the scent. Just as she said that she saw the blue-gray tom Rainstorm pad forward, his fur was soaking wet and he looked surprised to see Solstroke.  
"Oh, hello!" he mewed to Solstroke, glancing at the apprentices.  
"I was just, uh going to hunt," he mumbled to Solstroke. She dipped her head.  
"No problem, I'm just trying to teach these apprentices how to stalk," she said, glancing playfully at the cats that had stopped listening to the warriors and were arguing who was going catch prey first.  
"Oh, really? I was going to ask you to hunt with me, but you're so busy," Rainstorm muttered and ran off.

Solstroke stared after Rainstorm with wonder and turned back to her charges.  
"Now, who wants to hunt for real?" she yowled above their arguing. All the cats seemed to yowl in agreement and raced into the trees. Solstroke wished she could be an apprentice again, being carefree and your only worries being not beating your sibling. As Solstroke started to follow each apprentice, she caught a scent in the air. She lifted her head and followed it to the border.  
Badger!  
Solstroke let out a yowl as she spotted a badger lumbering through the forest on the RainClan side of the border.  
The apprentices!  
Solstroke kicked up dirt as she raced after where she saw her kin disappear.  
"Birchpaw! Beetlepaw! Rabbitpaw!" she yowled and listened to her voice echo and wondered where the badger had gone off to.  
Rainstorm is out there too!  
Solstroke jumped as Birchpaw burst through the trees, his eyes were wild and he was panting.  
"I saw a badger!" he yowled and looked around the forest wildly.  
"Where did Rabbitpaw and Beetlepaw go?" Solstroke asked him strongly.  
"I don't know! I went in a different direction," Birchpaw said, his voice was high pitched.

Solstroke spun around and tried to catch either of their scents and followed Beetlepaw's as she caught it.  
She sighed in relief as she spotted Beetlepaw stalking a bird.  
"Beetlepaw!" she yowled, the bird fluttered into the air and he spun around hissing.  
"You just scared-"he began but he stopped as he saw the fear written over the two cats.  
"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, but Solstroke only flicked her tail for him to follow.  
"Rabbitpaw!" she called, following her scent trail. She froze as she spotted the tan she-cat at the edge of the river with the badger looming over her.  
"Help!" she cried, her flank had a long gash and she was bleeding. Solstroke didn't think as she raced after the badger, claw unsheathed. She let out a battle yowl and bit hard into its side, hoping it would turn from Rabbitpaw.  
It did.  
The badger turned its attention on her and swiped a blunt paw in her direction. Solstroke dodged it but was hit in the chest by the other attack. Hissing she spotted Birchpaw and Beetlepaw frozen, for they had no battle training.

Solstroke couldn't fight off a badger on her own, even if the apprentices helped out. Solstroke felt lightheaded as the badger knocked her onto the ground, leaning down to bite her again. Solstroke froze as a yowl sounded through the forest and she could no longer feel the warm breath of the badger above her neck. Stumbling to her paws, she spotted Rainstorm fighting off the badger with all his strength. Solstroke leaped into battle with him, working with him to overpower the badger. It wasn't long before the badger got fed up and turned and ran from their border. Rainstorm was panting and turned to Solstroke.  
"Nice battle," he whispered Solstroke purred and nudged him.  
"You saved my life," she said, gazing into his river-blue eyes. Rainstorm looked away and began to shuffle his paws.  
"It was nothing," he mumbled.

"That was amazing!" Beetlepaw yowled, and Birchpaw joined in with him. Rabbitpaw however was lying on her side as blood continued to flow from her wound.  
"Oh no," Solstroke whispered and padded up to her; inspecting her wound.  
"I think she will live, but we need to get her to Fernleaf," Solstroke said to Rainstorm who was still looking away.  
"Can you walk?" Solstroke asked the she-cat who nodded and stood up wincing in pain. Her brothers were right behind her as they helped her pad slowly through the forest.  
"How will she get across the river, Solstroke?" Birchpaw whispered, looking up to the warrior.  
"I'll carry her," she replied.

Once Solstroke and the apprentices had reached camp Birchpaw and Beetlepaw led Rabbitpaw to the medicine cats den. Solstroke padded up to Brackenstar's den.  
"Brackenstar? May I come in?" Solstroke peeked into the small cave that had formed beneath the tall rock.  
"Solstroke, is that you? Come in," Brackenstar said. "What is it?"  
"Rainstorm and I fought off a badger in the northern part of the territory and Rosethorn and I scented badger near the eastern part of our territory." Solstroke reported. Brackenstar was quiet for a little bit and nodded.  
"Thank you, Solstroke. I will tell Lionclaw to keep a look out," he answered, dismissing her with his tail. Solstroke dipped her head and backed out of the den. As she padded out she spotted Rainstorm heading for the warrior den.  
"Hey can I talk to you?" Solstroke asked, padding up to him. Rainstorm shrugged and followed her to a nearby empty part of the camp.  
"Is there something wrong with you?" Solstroke questioned, remembering how he had stuttered around her. Rainstorm shook his head and looked at his paws.  
"Oh, nothing is wrong," he muttered. Solstroke huffed and padded away from the tom.  
What was his problem? 


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Solstroke padded through the marsh with her clan, it was moonhigh and everyone was headed to the gathering. Rabbitpaw and her siblings decided to stay at camp while she rested from her minor wound. Rosethorn had been correct; StarClan had cleared the sky right before the gathering. As she pushed through the wet marsh she spotted Rainstorm trying to catch up with her.  
"Hey," he mewed breathlessly. Solstroke turned to her clanmate and let out a purr.  
"Hey you," she replied, slowing her pace for the blue-gray tom. Rainstorm looked up expectantly but looked away as Solstroke saw him glance into her eyes.  
"Thanks again for saving my life," Solstroke said, nudging the tom and he stumbled. Rainstorm just shrugged. Solstroke was getting irritated at how he was acting and raced ahead away from him.  
Toms! Who needs them? She thought angrily.

As the soaking cats made their way to the Sacred rock Solstroke ran into Rainstorm again.  
"Sorry," he meowed and Solstroke rolled her eyes at him and followed her Clanmates to stand around the sacred rock. She watched as Brackenstar leaped onto the great stone and Lionclaw took his place beneath his leader.  
Where was SunClan?  
"SunClan is late," Rainstorm murmured.  
Took you that long? She thought angrily.  
"I've noticed," Solstroke replied dryly and she heard Rainstorm let out a sigh.

Finally the SunClan cats made their way through the tall grass up to the rock. Solstroke watched as the SunClan cats gave RainClan suspicious glares and stayed on their side of the rock. Ever since Silentsong had left SunClan for RainClan, SunClan had nothing to do with RainClan anymore. That didn't bother Solstroke. She spotted old Graystar land squarely on the rock and let out a yowl to signal the gathering starting. He didn't even ask Brackenstar who was to speak first.  
"SunClan is thriving this Green-leaf, we are in perfect health and perfectly capable of defending our borders if need be." Graystar's voice cracked with age but his mew was strong. Brackenstar stepped up closer to Graystar, as if to comfort the old leader.

"RainClan has thrived from green-leaf as well. We scented badgers in our territory and it crossed over to SunClan border." Brackenstar turned to Graystar who was staring at him angrily.  
"We wanted to warn you that badgers might be trying to create a few nests. Nothing a thriving Clan can't handle," Brackenstar said, dipping his head to Graystar who was still glaring. Solstroke was surprised when Graystar spoke again.  
"WE can handle anything." Brackenstar shrugged and continued on.  
"We have three new apprentices who sadly could not make it tonight. Rabbitpaw, Beetlepaw and Birchpaw have started their training today." As Brackenstar gave his announcement Solstroke noticed the hostility in Graystar's eyes, and how his fur was standing on end.  
He really didn't like Silentsong leaving. She thought.

As the gathering ended Solstroke padded up to Rainstorm, worried for him.  
"Can we talk, again?" she asked him; and he looked up at her, his eyes were dull and he seemed utterly depressed. Solstroke led the blue-gray tom from the other cats who were padding towards the river. As the moonlight shone through the canopy of leaves as the two cats walked side by side, fur almost touching. Solstroke looked at Rainstorm, his eyes were glowing and Solstroke took a deep breath.  
"Rainstorm, this is something I have to tell you," she whispered as the moonlight dappled his blue fur. Rainstorm began to purr and nodded his head for her to continue.  
"Well, it's been bugging me lately and I want to tell you," she began.  
"I love you, too," Rainstorm purred and Solstroke stopped in her tracks.

"You what me too?" she yowled, starting to feel sorry for the tom who froze as soon as he realized what he had said.  
"I –I said I dove you too, as in that dove up in the tree is pretty…" he stammered, glancing around and shuffling his paws. Solstroke wanted to rip his fur off.  
"What did you think I was going to say?! Wait, don't answer that. What I wanted to say was to stop acting to weird around me but now I know why you're so weird," Solstroke rambled on as the tom looked so hurt she thought he would turn and run away right there and then. Solstroke let out a hiss and spun around to catch up with her Clan, hopefully they hadn't reached the river yet.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Solstroke padded to her nest, her head was spinning from what she had heard just that night. Rainstorm was really falling for her? She never thought of him, she didn't really think of him that way. As she closed her eyes after she had curled up, the images of that night flashed in her head. The way the moonlight dappled his blue-gray fur and the way their fur almost touched while they strolled through the moonlit forest. Solstroke had never really looked at him, but once he had spoken to her so strongly, and boldly she began to see his beauty. The way he muscles rippled through his body as he padded by her side, the way his voice was soft and perfect as he purred. Solstroke chased the creepy images away from her brain and tried to get some sleep.

Solstroke did not dream of Sunkit that night, instead she remembered the strength and bravery Rainstorm showed as she saw him claw the badger from her neck. As she was dreaming she heard his soft voice whisper in her ear, words she couldn't make out. Solstroke turned to Rainstorm, who had just chased the badger away and he opened his mouth, but his voice did not come out. Solstroke watched in terror as the voices of terrified cats came from his mouth.  
Then a yowl jolted Solstroke awake to see the sun climbing the horizon and peeking through the leafy trees.  
"Ambush! SunClan is attacking!" a cat yowled and Solstroke leaped to her feet and pushed her way towards the entrance of the warriors den.

Solstroke looked around to see cats around the camp scrambling to gather the kits and push the elders inside their den. Solstroke dashed to Brackenstar, his green eyes were fraught with worry.  
"What's going on?" Solstroke asked him, hoping to know everything. But before Brackenstar could answer SunClan cats came pouring into the camp and launching their attack. Solstroke let out a yowl and landed in front of a white tabby tom that was headed for the nursery; his teeth were bared as Solstroke blocked him. The tom tried to push past her into the nursery but Solstroke clawed at his face, missing him by a whisker. The tom let out a hiss and launched himself onto Solstroke, his weight crushing her as she lost balance and collapsed to the mossy floor. Solstroke struggled to get back to her paws but felt the weight of the tom lift from her shoulders as another cat barreled into him, leaping to her feet she spotted Rainstorm.

"Thanks," she breathed, padding up to Rainstorm as the tom raced from the camp. Rainstorm shot Solstroke a glare and spun around back into battle. Solstroke was struck by the fury hidden beneath his yellow eyes.  
Did I really hurt him that much? She thought dejectedly.  
Solstroke glanced over her shoulder at a little ginger apprentice aiming a blow at Solstroke. She dodged and swiped at the apprentice's paws, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground. The apprentice struggled from under Solstroke's paws. And Solstroke felt claws rake her flank and she turned to see a light ginger tabby she-cat hissing as the apprentices squirmed free, causing Solstroke to slip.  
Mother and daughter. She thought looking at the resemblance as the warrior turned as Nightflare clawed her tail.

Solstroke turned as a cry of pain sounded through the camp above all the screeches of battling cats. The cry echoed from the medicine cats den, and Solstroke dashed over to the old tree trunk and spotted a golden tabby tom leaning over Fernleaf, blood was covering his muzzle and Smallfern was lying on the soft moss, but still breathing. Solstroke felt her heart wrench as she saw the lifeless body of her medicine cat. A fury spread through her body like a fire, burning through her veins and she unsheathed her claws, lashing her tail as the tom turned and spotted her. The fury was burning harder as Solstroke yowled fiercely and raced forward for the tom, not even caring as he fell to the ground when she clawed his flank. Solstroke pinned him down, he was hissing and she could feel his strength brewing beneath her paw pads. She bared her teeth and bit into his soft flesh at his neck, watching as his warm blood poured from his wound onto her paws, staining them blood red.

As she watched the tom die, she felt her fury die down as if the blood was washing away the flames and turned to see Fernleaf's cold body laying so unnaturally still, her eyes were glazed over and clouded and her teeth were bared. Letting out a wail and placing her bloodstained muzzle into the soft cold fur Solstroke wished she could have saved the tall brown tabby she-cat. Solstroke stayed with Fernleaf as the battle continued and all she could do was stare at the dead tom. Solstroke jumped as she heard a wail from behind her and spotted Smallfern rush to her old mentor, her shoulders were scratched and she was limping.  
"Fernleaf!" she cried, limping towards the she-cat and Solstroke could hardly watch as she could clearly see the agony in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"SunClan, retreat!" a she-cat yowled and Solstroke looked around to see her pick up the lifeless body of Graystar.  
So many cats dead! She thought, watching the she-cat lead her Clanmates out of the camp, Graystar's tabby tail dragging behind her. Brackenstar was on the tallrock, looking over his injured clan. Solstroke followed his gaze to Rainstorm, who was motionless and covered in blood.  
"NO!" she yowled, leaving the medicine cat over to the blue-gray tom. He looked up at her, his voice was weak and his fur was spiked with blood.  
"I really do love you," he spluttered, as he spoke he shuddered and she noticed his neck had a gash across it.  
"No, Rainstorm please don't leave me," Solstroke begged as he began to close his eyes, sighing he fluttered his eyelids open once more, looking at the ginger she-cat. Solstroke shook her head as she was watching him die, she didn't know what to say, she was lost for words.  
"No, please Rainstorm don't die, I … I love you! I can't loose you!" she cried as his eyes closed and his ears twitched and he gave his last breath. Solstroke flung her head to face the sky and let out a mournful wail that echoed through the silent camp.

Solstroke turned from the dead tom and glanced around the camp, many cats were injured badly and Fernleaf wasn't there to help them. She jumped as she felt a tail brush her flank and turned to see Ashstorm give her head a lick. Solstroke wailed again and pushed her face into his fur, rubbing against her big brother and crying into his chest.  
This can't be happening! Oh, StarClan why!? She thought as she moaned into Ashstorm's fur and he pulled from her, taking his tail and raising her head to look at him. Solstroke turned from him; she couldn't do this, not to her brother.  
He wouldn't understand. She thought.  
"Solstroke," he whispered and Solstroke ignored him.  
"Sister, it will be alright," he comforted her and pressed against her and purred to her and Solstroke could only let him press his body to hers.

As Ashstorm turned from Solstroke towards the nursery, she spotted Brightpelt padding up to her and his face was turned towards Rainstorm. He gave her a look of sympathy and began to groom the blood from her fur. But Solstroke didn't want sympathy, she wanted to run and leave. She pulled from Brightpelt and dashed out of the camp, she wasn't even injured. As she wandered through her territory she stopped at the forest, gazing up at the star as the sun started to sink into the sky. Solstroke let out another mournful cry of grief and tired to listen to her heart beat, but it was silent.  
I'm never going to get a second chance with him. She thought, remembering how she blew it when he had told her he loved her. Solstroke stayed in the same spot as the moon climbed into the sky and curled up as she began to grow tired.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Two sunrises, it's been two sunrises," the tabby tom told Solstroke from the shadows of his den. Solstroke only half listened to him, Brackenstar had called her in his den to speak to her about her behavior. Solstroke didn't really care what Brackenstar was going to say to her, she just wanted to leave and be alone. That is all she ever wanted to do.  
"Solstroke I know how you feel, Fernleaf was my sister," Brackenstar said, his voice cracked with grief as Solstroke tried not to remember the battle. Brackenstar let out a sigh, and Solstroke could feel his gaze on her and turned to look up at him.  
"You may go," he said as if he was giving up. Solstroke slowly stood up and exited the leaders den, glancing around the busy camp as cats were repairing the protective brambles surrounding the camp. She watched as Whitekit was pouncing on Redflower's tail as she dragged some twigs from the debris. She watched as Redflower let out a purr and continued on with Whitekit dragging along still attached to her tail.

Solstroke spotted Smokekit sitting calmly at the entrance of the nursery with her long-haired tail wrapped around her paws and her ice blue eyes were staring away at something that wasn't there. Solstroke padded up to the smoky gray she-cat, her soft kit-fur was fluttering in the soft breeze.  
"Hey Smokekit," Solstroke meowed, sitting down next to her. She wasn't like most kits, she was quiet and shy and never was seen playing around like her brother. Smokekit let out a purr and gave her chest a lick and didn't even answer.  
"What are you thinking?" Solstroke asked, trying to follow her gaze but found nothing.  
"I was wondering when I'll become an apprentice," she whispered, finally turning to look at Solstroke. Solstroke gave it some thought; since Rainstorm had died she had lost track of time but finally remembered Brackenstar's words of two sunrises.  
Only two? She thought sadly.  
"In about a moon or two you'll become an apprentice," Solstroke told the little she-cat who nodded and didn't speak.

"Hey, Smokekit I found a puddle from the rain storm," Solstroke winced at the words "last night, come play in it with me!" Whitekit squeaked, jumping up and down and circling his sister. Solstroke saw Smokekit shake her head to her brother who looked crestfallen and turned and padded away, his tail dragging and ears were flattened.  
"Why won't you go play with your brother?" Solstroke asked her kin, while watching Whitekit gloomily swipe a paw at the water.  
"I don't want to play."  
"All kits play, I've never seen you play."  
"I don't like it." Solstroke sighed and turned from the stubborn kit and padded to the warriors den and glanced at the empty nest where Rainstorm used to sleep. Wincing from the pain of her memory Solstroke found her nest and tried to sleep.

"Solstroke," the ginger she-cat meowed her amber eyes were filled with sympathy. Solstroke glanced up at Sunkit and saw the kit pad up to her and felt her rub against her cheek.  
"They told me you weren't ready but I refused to watch you suffer," Sunkit whispered, waving her tail towards the same bracken she always came through. Solstroke caught her breath in her throat as a familiar blue-gray tom padded into the clearing. Her lungs refusing to breathe, Solstroke could only stare as Rainstorm padded up next to Sunkit who dipped her head and disappeared into the bracken. They were alone. Her heart was twisting from the pain as Rainstorm came closer.  
It's just a dream.  
I'll never see him again.  
"Solstroke?" she gasped at his words of worry and Solstroke looked away from the tom and tried to imagine it wasn't happening.  
"I love you," she whispered without looking up to him and suddenly her dream was fading.  
NO! Solstroke whipped her head back to face the tom and saw only his shape as a mist covered the clearing and everything was gone.  
She was awake.

Solstroke let out a quiet cry of pain as she felt the fresh painful memories flood into her head.  
His scent  
His fur  
His eyes  
His voice  
Were all gone?  
Forever.  
Rosethorn looked up from her nest and Solstroke suddenly felt embarrassed as the she-cat moved closer and started to groom her best friend.  
"There are other toms, you know," she said and Solstroke shook her head.  
"There are not other toms like Rainstorm," she murmured and placed her head on her paws.  
"I can't believe you said that, Brackenstar is pretty great," Rosethorn purred between her licks and Solstroke rolled her eyes.  
"You've been mooning over Brackenstar for moons, when are you going to tell him?"  
"Oh, it's not that important I doubt he feels the same way about me, I mean he is the leader and is very busy."  
"Don't be so mousebrained, I've seen the looks Brackenstar gives you," Solstroke mewed. Rosethorn looked up from her grooming expectantly.  
"You really think so? Me and Brackenstar? He was a warrior before I was even born," she whispered, looked at her paws.  
"Age doesn't really matter, Rainstorm was a warrior when I was born," Solstroke growled to her mousebrained friend.  
"Rainstorm was a brand new warrior when you were born, Brackenstar is leader and would be a senior warrior if he weren't," she mewed and began to shuffle her paws.  
"Mouse brain," Solstroke growled and pushed her way away from Rosethorn and spotted the sun climbing high into the sky.

"Solstroke! Can you do the sunhigh patrol?" Brackenstar yowled from across the clearing and clawing at the grass.  
"Sure," Solstroke mewed and padded up to the leader. The brown tabby tom let out a purr and nudged the she-cat.  
"Glad you're feeling better," but Solstroke didn't answer him as Rosethorn padded out of the warriors den and her eyes sparkled when she spotted Brackenstar.  
"I can do the sunhigh patrol," she meowed and padded up to the patrol and Brackenstar shrugged and took a step forward.  
"Alright, let's go," he said and took off into the marsh. Solstroke didn't like the idea of heading out on the patrol with two potential lovebirds and began to grow sick before either of the cats could even speak. She slowed her pace and let Brackenstar take the lead and watched Rosethorn speed up and pad next to the leader.  
"So Brackenstar how are the repairs going?" Rosethorn asked casually.  
"Great, the brambles are back to normal and the stench of SunClan has finally left the camp," he purred with amusement and Solstroke tried not gag.

By the time the sun was low in the sky, the patrol had caught several prey and Brackenstar and Rosethorn were padding next to each other, their fur was touching. Solstroke tried to keep the mouse she had caught and eaten earlier from crawling back up her throat and quickly padded towards the camp, leaving the two cats alone. As she entered the camp she let out a purr as Whitekit pounced on her hind leg. Placing the prey in the fresh-kill pile she spun around and let out a playful purr and dramatically fell down as the white tom jumped onto her back, although he did weigh a lot more than before.  
"Solstroke, do you know why Smokekit won't play with me? I'm so bored without Birchpaw and Beetlepaw!" Solstroke gently took the kit from her shoulders and set him down.  
"Whitekit, it seems Smokekit doesn't want to play," she whispered to the white tom who sighed and let his tail drop.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The sun was high in the sky as Solstroke padded into the camp her mouth full of prey. She and Rosethorn had been hunting together again and Solstroke was starting to feel better after Rainstorm died. While they were hunting they had scented badger again and Solstroke had planned to tell Brackenstar. Solstroke dropped her sparrow in the fresh-kill pile and turned towards Brackenstar's den but Rosethorn was ahead of her.  
"Err…I'll tell him this time," she said Solstroke purred and watched her friend head for the leaders den and she wondered when Rosethorn was going to admit she loved Brackenstar. Solstroke sighed and grabbed her sparrow back from the pile and took a bite from it. While she was eating she spotted Leafwhisper pad from the warriors den.  
"Nice day isn't it Solstroke?" she purred and padded up to the ginger she-cat and took a small thrush from the pile and joined Solstroke. She watched as Leafwhisper was joined by Brightpelt who wrapped his tail with hers and gave her head a lick. A slight twinge of pain reminded Solstroke of the love she and Rainstorm could have shared. When she finished the sparrow Brightpelt and Leafwhisper were sharing tongues.  
"Want to go hunting with me?" she heard Leafwhisper purred as they finished. Brightpelt looked at the grass and shook his head.  
"I have a patrol in a little bit," he said and stood up to meet Lionclaw who was waiting for him at the entrance of the camp. She heard Leafwhisper sigh and turned to Solstroke.  
"Would you like to go hunting?" she asked and Solstroke sighed. She didn't want to go hunting again and be with a happy cat.  
"I just went," she said and shrugged and Leafwhisper looked away.  
"I guess I can hunt alone," she whispered and stood up and Solstroke watched her pad out of the camp.

Solstroke spotted Rosethorn pad from the leaders den with Brackenstar at her side. Solstroke padded up to her, but Rosethorn shook her head as Brackenstar climbed onto the tallrock.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather here beneath the tallrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled as Solstroke spotted Whitekit bound out of the nursery without his sister.  
"Solstroke and Rosethorn have scent badger on our territory again and from now on until the badger has been chased away no warrior will leave the camp alone! Any apprentice must be accompanied by a warrior," Solstroke listened as Brackenstar continued to list safety tips and felt something stir in her belly, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it.

"Solstroke!" she heard Whitekit squeak and turned to see the little tom bounce up to her.  
"Can I take the badger?" he squeaked and leapt and twisted in the air swiping his paw at something that wasn't there. Solstroke was impressed.  
"Who taught you that move?" she asked, not answering his question.  
"Oh, Ashstorm has been spending a lot of time with me," Whitekit purred and the white tom pounced on a small leaf on the ground.  
"Are you excited to become an apprentice in a moon?" Solstroke asked and the little amber eyes looked up at her.  
"Am I?!" he yowled and spun around cheerfully. Solstroke purred in amusement and glanced around the camp.  
"Where is Smokekit?" she asked him.  
"I don't know," he mumbled and raced back towards the nursery. Solstroke shrugged and spotted Rosethorn talking to Brackenstar quietly, their tails were twined.  
Finally.

As the sun was sinking lower into the sky the patrol returned and Brightpelt padded up to Solstroke.  
"Where is Leafwhisper?" he asked her and she felt the same twinge in her belly from before.  
"She went hunting," Solstroke replied and spotted Lionclaw speaking quietly with Ashstorm from across the camp. Curiosity burned at her pelt but Brightpelt stood in her way.  
"With whom?" he growled at her.  
"She went…alone…" Solstroke trailed off as she realized Leafwhisper had left the camp alone!  
"What?!" Brightpelt yowled and Solstroke took a step back.  
"I'm sure she is fine, Brightpelt," she mewed calmly. Brightpelt turned and ran out of the camp, Solstroke followed since no warrior could go out alone. As she caught up to him she realized he was following Leafwhisper's scent trail.  
"Brightpelt she is fine she probably got caught up in hunting," Solstroke said, trying to calm the tom. Solstroke slowed as her scent trail started to turn towards the forest.  
"Leafwhisper!" Brightpelt called and Solstroke heard a voice coming from behind her.  
"Brightpelt over here," she said and followed the sound of the voice. She winced at the sight she caught and heard Brightpelt let out a gasp. Leafwhisper was lying on her side, her fur was spiked with blood and her belly had a huge gash along it.  
"Leafwhisper who did this!" Brightpelt yowled and padded up to his mate and began to clean the blood from her pelt. Solstroke was frozen, she couldn't move as memories of Rainstorm flooded in her mind, he was lying on his side his flank was scratched up and his throat had a long gash in it.  
No  
His fur was spiked in blood and his voice was weak with pain and his eyes were closing.  
No  
Solstroke watched him die over again as Leafwhisper was there and being calmed by her mate.  
"We need to get her to Smallfern, NOW!" Solstroke yowled, not wanting her brother to go through the same thing she did.

Brightpelt shot his head up and glared at Solstroke.  
"Like Smallfern would help her," he hissed and whispered in his mate's ear.  
What did that mean?  
Why wouldn't their medicine cat help one of her Clanmates?  
"Badger," Leafwhisper croaked and shut her blue eyes.  
"NO!" Brightpelt yowled Solstroke felt her legs begin to crumble from beneath her weight. Leafwhisper opened her eyes one last time.  
"Take care of our kits," she whispered and she sighed for the last time. Solstroke barely heard Brightpelt's yowl of agony as she collapsed to the ground and felt the pain of hundreds of claws slashing at her heart.  
She felt a cat standing beside her, turning her head she saw a misty cat figure next to her.  
"Rainstorm?" she whispered and he was gone. Taking a deep breath and padding up to Brightpelt's side she nudged him gently.  
"We have to take her back to camp."  
"What about my kits?" he wailed and pressed his muzzle into her fur, the pain in his voice and the pain in his eyes was enough to make Solstroke start wailing too.  
"Come on," she said and let him grab his dead mate by her scruff.

When the two cats returned to camp she heard gasps of horror and shock coming from cats from the camp.  
"Leafwhisper?" she heard a squeaky voice come from the apprentices den and spotted Birchpaw and his siblings watching Brightpelt. Her heart wrenched. Brightpelt placed the she-cat in the middle of the camp and leaned over her body and placed his muzzle into her fur. Solstroke watched Birchpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Beetlepaw slowly pad out of the den and they were watching their mother.  
Do they not realize she is dead? Solstroke wailed to herself. She approached the three siblings, their eyes wide with worry and confusion.  
"What is wrong with Leafwhisper?" Birchpaw whispered not breaking his gaze from his mother.  
"Come with me," Solstroke whispered and led the kits to a small mossy place in the camp.  
"Sit down," she said, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws.

Solstroke tried to be so nice to them; she tried to do it gently.  
"Leafwhisper won't be with us anymore," she said.  
"Is she like Rainstorm?" Rabbitpaw asked innocently that sent thorns into Solstroke's heart and she struggled to breathe steadily.  
"Y – Yes." And Beetlepaw let out a cry of pain and dashed over to the tabby she-cat, the other two were frozen in shock.  
"She's dead?" Rabbitpaw whispered her eyes were glazing over with misery. Solstroke tried not to look at Birchpaw but gave up as he let out a similar wail to Beetlepaw and padded up to his mother and stuck his muzzle into her fur.  
"Rabbitpaw?" Solstroke whispered to the little she-cat who was still staring after the body.

It was moonhigh and four cats were still sitting vigil for Leafwhisper.  
Brightpelt, and their kits.  
Solstroke watched from the warriors den as Brightpelt sent the kits to their nests for the night and Brightpelt lifted his muzzle into the sky.  
"Great StarClan give us answers!" he yowled into the sky and his eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Brightpelt leaned down and nuzzled his mate's fur again and looked around the empty camp. Brackenstar padded from his den his fur turned from brown to silver in the moonlight.  
"We will mourn your loss, but now we must continue on." He mewed to Brightpelt. Brightpelt turned from Brackenstar as if he refused to let her go.  
"These are tough days, we have lost more warriors than we have ever before just these few seasons." He growled, his whiskers twitched and his eyes were harsh.  
"But we cannot swim in our own grief or RainClan will die! All of us!" he hissed to Brightpelt who still ignored him.  
"I cannot let go. This cat was not meant to die." Brightpelt finally answered.  
"Is any cat meant to die?!" Brackenstar hissed, his voice was rising into a yowl. Brightpelt glanced back up to the sky, it was still cloudless.  
"How could StarClan let this happen?" he whispered. This time Brackenstar looked down and his eyes brimmed with sadness.  
"StarClan is no longer with us. They have abandoned us in our time of need." Brightpelt shot his head up in shock, his eyes still traumatized from the death.  
"How can you say that?!"


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The sounds of mews and growls filled the clearing as the two Clans circled around the huge stone that glimmered white from the moonlight. Solstroke watched as Brackenstar climbed onto the stone and curled his tail around his paws waiting for the she-cat to join him. Solstroke recognized the she-cat from previous gatherings; she was the SunClan deputy until Graystar had died in the battle he launched. Solstroke saw Lionclaw take his place below Brackenstar near the rock and let out a shocked gasp as a familiar pelt sat next to him. The she-cat was white with gray tabby stripes, but her eyes were not ice blue but leaf green. Solstroke didn't know that she-cat's name but she had seen her before and she looked a lot like Silentsong. Solstroke glanced to her side when she spotted Smokepaw and Whitepaw stand behind Silentsong, who was looking rather nervous. She hadn't been to a single gathering since she left SunClan and some cats were giving her hostile glares. The tortoiseshell she-cat finally reached the rock and joined Brackenstar on the rock, who dipped his head in respect. As Brackenstar began to speak Solstroke couldn't keep her eyes off the new SunClan deputy, and she noticed Silentsong was staring at he as well.  
"Hey Silentsong the SunClan deputy looks just like you!" Whitepaw said but a glare from his mentor Moonpelt kept him quiet.  
"RainClan is thriving this green-leaf, and we have scented more badgers on out territory," Brackenstar was saying, he turned to the new SunClan leader.  
"Birdstar I will warn you like I did Graystar," Birdstar flinched at his words but kept a hostile glare painted on her face.  
"The badger has left our territory and we think it has crossed into yours," he warned and his eyes were grave as all the RainClan cats remembered Leafwhisper's death.

"On the bright side RainClan has two new apprentices! Smokepaw and Whitepaw have finally begun their training," Brackenstar yowled but none of the SunClan cats joined RainClan in the cheering. Instead they glared straight at Silentsong and her kits.  
Why punish her kits when Silentsong made the mistake?! Solstroke thought angrily as she glanced around the SunClan cats. Birdstar interrupted the cheering for the two apprentices and began her report.  
"SunClan is also thriving and we are stronger than ever!" she yowled, glancing around the RainClan cats as if to challenge any cat who dare disagree.  
"Last moon I went to the moonstone and received my nine lives and I have appointed a new deputy. Sparrowflight will help me lead my thriving and strong clan," she yowled and SunClan cats burst into cheers.  
"Sparrowflight," Silentsong whispered and looked down at her paws. Solstroke finally made the connection, Sparrowflight was Silentsong's sister! A sharp twinge of pity twisted in Solstroke's belly as she tried to imagine herself in Silentsong's position.  
"SunClan also had two new apprentices, Firepaw and Icepaw have recently started training and are already showing the potential of fine warriors," Birdstar yowled.  
She has to always be better than us! Solstroke thought.

As the gathering started to end, the leaders turned to face each other to speak privately and cats soon broke their attention from the leaders but none of the SunClan cats even spoke to RainClan. Solstroke peered through the crowd and spotted the two apprentices Birdstar had just announced. She saw a pure white tom with deep blue-green eyes sitting next to a brown and ginger tom with the same eyes. Whitepaw left his mother's side and padded around the rock and tried to speak to a few SunClan apprentices but none of the cats would talk to him. He turned around looking crestfallen and returned back to Smokepaw.  
"Why didn't any of the cats call our names when Brackenstar announced us?" Whitepaw asked, his tail was dragging in the dust.  
"SunClan have cold hearts," Solstroke hissed to him and Silentsong whipped her head up in her direction and bared her teeth.  
"SunClan cats do not have cold hearts!" she hissed, standing up and padding closer to Solstroke.  
"They have troubles staying loyal," Solstroke added to Whitepaw and Silentsong let out a screech and Solstroke's breath was knocked out of her as Silentsong pinned her down. Before either of the she-cats could react Ashstorm growled and pulled Silentsong off of Solstroke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ashstorm hissed at Solstroke. Solstroke was flabbergasted at the fact Ashstorm would blame her when Silentsong was the one who attacked Solstroke.  
"I was answering Whitepaw's question and Silentsong attacked me," Solstroke hissed to her brother and spun around away from them.  
"Who does he think he is? Blaming me for what Silentsong did," she mumbled to herself and settled herself across the clearing from him. She spotted Smokepaw and her eyes were wide with curiosity and she appeared to be in deep thought. Solstroke wondered if Silentsong had acted to strongly to defend SunClan. Solstroke was glad when Brackenstar landed with a quiet thud on the forest floor and led the RainClan cats back to camp. Solstroke tried to stay with Smokepaw who was still distracted but Silentsong seemed to be guarding her kits.

As RainClan returned to the camp and the cats were slinking off to their nests Solstroke watched Rabbitpaw greet Whitepaw at the apprentices den, and saw Rosethorn pad up to Solstroke.  
"I need to confess," she whispered to Solstroke and led her out of the camp and into the marsh.  
"I love Brackenstar," she said, her voice was low but Solstroke didn't have to ask her to say it again.  
"That's great you two are great together," she purred to her friends but Rosethorn still looked uncertain.  
"Are we really? He is so busy with the Clan and I just," she tried to say but Solstroke interrupted her.  
"Why shouldn't you be together?" she questioned, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the muddy grass.  
"I don't want to hurt him," she whispered.  
"Why would you hurt him? Are you not certain he is the one?"  
"No, I'm certain he is the one. I'm afraid that one day he will have to choose between his Clan and me and I don't want to put him through that." Solstroke was silent as she tried to understand her friend's feelings. Rosethorn sighed at the sudden silence from Solstroke.  
"Now do you see my problem?"  
"I don't think you should give up a wonderful chance to be with him just because you're worried of something that probably will never happen," Solstroke finally answered feeling exhausted.  
"Maybe you're right," Rosethorn whispered and stood up and padded back towards camp.

Solstroke awoke in the warriors den to a bright and sunny day. As she stood up and stretched she felt a sudden burst of energy that reminded her of when she was an apprentice. Solstroke took a step out of the warriors den and breathed in the crisp morning air as Brightpelt padded out of the den. Solstroke was struck by his appearance, it looked like he hadn't had a good grooming in sunrises and he was walking with his head bowed.  
"Brightpelt," Solstroke mewed and padded up to her brother. Brightpelt looked up at Solstroke and it hurt her to look into his eyes. He didn't even answer and continued to pad to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole, but didn't eat it. Solstroke sighed and hoped he would turn out okay. The conversation he had with Brackenstar the night of Leafwhisper's death disturbed her. How could Brackenstar loose his faith in StarClan? Did he truly believe StarClan had abandoned them? Solstroke wished she knew the answers to her questions but she knew a cat that could get some answers for her.  
"Rosethorn?" she called quietly into the warriors den and the ginger and cream she-cat lifted her head up sleepily.  
"Solstroke? What is it?" she mewed and climbed from her nest to join Solstroke. Solstroke wondered how she would ask her friend such a big favor.  
"Have you noticed anything different about Brackenstar lately?" Solstroke asked. Rosethorn's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head.  
"Should there be something wrong?" she stuttered and began to shuffle her paws. Solstroke was starting to get suspicious.  
"Well it's just that the night when Leafwhisper died he," Solstroke began but Rosethorn interrupted her.  
"How did you find out? I don't even look that different!" she cried and stood up and began to pace. Confusion flooded over Solstroke.  
"Why should you look different?" Solstroke asked looking over Rosethorn. She looked normal. Rosethorn paused in her pacing and stared at Solstroke.  
"You don't know?" she asked.  
"Know what?" Rosethorn began to stare at her paws.  
"Are you keeping a secret from me?" Solstroke growled, taking a step closer to her friend.

"What? No! I would never keep a secret from you what was your question about Brackenstar?" Rosethorn answered quickly and her face was covered in guilt. Solstroke knew she was lying to her. Solstroke sighed and decided not to push her.  
"Brackenstar said StarClan was no longer with them. Has he lost faith?" Rosethorn looked shocked then understanding flooded over her face.  
"He was just having a hard time, his sister died you know and he lost two warriors. It's tough for all of us." Solstroke had a feeling that told her not to believe her friend.  
"So he didn't mean it?" Solstroke pushed farther. Rosethorn looked back at her paws and nodded. Solstroke sighed and dug her claws into the dirt in anger.  
How could Rosethorn keep a secret from her? Why would she do that? Solstroke wanted to yowl at Rosethorn for the secrets she was keeping from her but she knew it wouldn't do anything. Solstroke spun around and padded to camp when she arrived she spotted Birchpaw practicing his fighting skills with Beetlepaw.  
"I can't wait for another battle with SunClan, I didn't have any battle training then!" Beetlepaw dodged his swipe.  
"Yeah! Now we can beat those SunClan cats up!" Beetlepaw replied and aimed another blow at Birchpaw.

Solstroke padded past the apprentices and sat down by the warriors den.  
Why was everything so complicated?


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

A small brown leaf fluttered gracefully towards the soft soil. A small white paw batted after the leaf that seemed to dodge every move.  
"Whitepaw what are you doing?" Smokepaw asked looking at the pure white tom is a strange way. Whitepaw paused and a dark look crossed his face.  
"Nothing you ever care about," he growled to his sister and turned to face her. Solstroke was eating a water vole and watching the apprentices distractedly while chewing some of the vole. Smokepaw huffed at her brother and stood up and followed him.  
"I'm not that bad am I?" she asked worriedly.  
"You're never any fun," Whitepaw mumbled. Smokepaw suddenly looked crestfallen and stopped in her tracks. Whitepaw paused and looked back at his sister a look of guilt flooded over his face.  
"You're not that bad," he whispered and touched his fur with hers. Smokepaw didn't react to his comforting and stared down at her paws.  
"I don't feel right here," she whispered and Solstroke had to casually move her vole a bit closer to catch her words.  
"Why not?" Smokepaw shrugged at the question and turned her ice blue eyes towards the sky.  
"I felt weird to be with my clan at the gathering," she whispered and Whitepaw gave her a confused look.

Solstroke was getting a headache from trying to figure out all the secrets flying around the camp like buzzards. She was still wondering about Rosethorn and how she lied to her, but she was also worried about Brackenstar and his troubles with StarClan. Now she had to figure out what was wrong with  
Smokepaw! Solstroke stood up and padded over to Lionclaw, who was ordering patrols.  
"I can go on one," Solstroke mewed to him while he was looking for a cat to join the sunhigh patrol. Lionclaw turned to Solstroke in surprise and admiration.  
"Alright," he mewed and waved his tail toward were the other cats on the patrol. Solstroke suddenly regretted joining the patrol.  
"Hey Solstroke," Ashstorm mewed and waved his tail then gave Silentsong's head a lick. Solstroke rolled her eyes at the two cats and joined them.  
"Lionclaw, do you mind if Smokepaw and Whitepaw come along?" Ashstorm asked the RainClan deputy. Lionclaw shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sure."

As the two apprentices joined the patrol Solstroke padded slowly behind the family. She had to get the patrol with two lovey dovey cats and their little happy kits! As the cats reached the river Ashstorm paused and looked Silentsong in the eye and whispered something Solstroke didn't catch. Silentsong nodded and slipped into the water soon followed by Solstroke and Whitepaw and Smokepaw. The cats patrolled the SunClan border, Solstroke watched Smokepaw closely who was staring out towards the tall grass and steep hills.  
"Smokepaw?" Whitepaw whispered as Smokepaw was falling behind. She broke her gaze from the SunClan territory and turned to her brother and began to follow him while still sending glances towards her other Clan.  
"Ashstorm I smell SunClan!" Whitepaw called and Ashstorm lifted his muzzle and opened his mouth. Solstroke did the same and the musky grassy scent hit her nose. Ashstorm took a step closer to Silentsong who was frozen solid. Three cats padded from the grass and bared their teeth. Whitepaw was suddenly very small as he crouched low to the ground but Smokepaw only stared at the SunClan cats.  
"RainClan," the white she-cat with gray tabby stripes hissed, throwing a hostile glare full of hatred towards Silentsong.  
"Should have known they would be planning to trespass," a dull ginger tabby hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"We never crossed the border," Ashstorm growled calmly. But Sparrowflight ignored him and continued to glare at Silentsong.  
"Traitor," she whispered in a mocking tone. Smokepaw let out a gasp and Solstroke knew she had figured it out. It was obvious now. But Whitepaw looked between Silentsong and Sparrowflight in confusion. Silentsong bowed her head in shame as her kits began to understand they were halfclan. At least one of them had figured it out.  
"Even StarClan cannot stand in the way of love," she whispered to her sister who hissed again and launched an attacked on Silentsong. Within heartbeats the two cats that accompanied Sparrowflight launched themselves on Ashstorm and Solstroke leaped in to help her brother. A cream tabby tom pushed away from Ashstorm and hissed at Solstroke. Whitepaw leaped in front of Solstroke and the small white tom tried to protect the she-cat. Trying not to purr in battle Solstroke let out a yowl and swiped a paw at the cream tom. The tom turned and fled to his side of the border, Solstroke spun around to see Smokepaw standing still watching the battle and Ashstorm locked with the dull ginger tabby she-cat. Solstroke paused as she saw Sparrowflight had pinned Silentsong down and was leaning for her neck.  
No!  
Solstroke didn't care she hated Silentsong, she didn't care Silentsong was a traitor she didn't care about the problems she had with Silentsong. The image of Leafwhisper lying on the forest floor bleeding to death with Brightpelt yowling in dismay over her body powered her jump, she leapt over Ashstorm and the ginger tabby and pummeled into Sparrowflight, knocking her onto the ground and pinning her down.  
"I will not have another brother suffer over sibling rivalry!" Solstroke yowled and clawed at the SunClan deputy's belly.

Sparrowflight bit hard into Solstroke's paw and slipped from under her paws. Solstroke watched Sparrowflight back up towards her side of the border and let out a hiss. She turned to Whitepaw who was standing in front of Silentsong protectively.  
"Trained your crow-food kits to be your body guards?" Sparrowflight hissed. Silentsong took a menacing step forward her teeth were bared. Ashstorm took a step towards his mate and was shaking his head in her direction. Solstroke glanced around and spotted Smokepaw watching Sparrowflight closely.  
"What kind of a sister are you?" Silentsong rasped, looking defeated. Whitepaw let out a shocked gasp and looked at Sparrowflight then back at Silentsong.  
A little late, bud Solstroke thought.  
Smokepaw finally made movement and padded up to Sparrowflight who bared her teeth at Smokepaw.  
"Smokepaw," Ashstorm growled to his daughter. Smokepaw was looking up at Sparrowflight with no flicker of fear on her face.  
"What do you want?" Sparrowflight spat. Smokepaw turned to look back at Silentsong then at Whitepaw. Sorrow creased her face but determination was an overpowering factor. A sense of relief was flooding off of her body in waves.

Solstroke was watching Smokepaw strongly and suspecting she was making a decision in her small head.  
"So it is true," she whispered.  
"I really am halfclan?" Silentsong let out a quiet murmur of pain.  
"You knew all along?" Ashstorm asked his voice was hurt.  
"No," Smokepaw mumbled staring down at her paws; her ice blue eyes were full of guilt.  
"I've been feeling out of place in RainClan and it was even stranger at the gathering." He eyes were looking back up at Sparrowflight who was starting to soften her gaze as all the cats started to suspect what Smokepaw was going to say.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Whitepaw wailed and padded up to his sister. Solstroke took a step forward to the white tom but stopped as Smokepaw continued.  
"When I first saw Sparrowflight I thought Silentsong had a double but when I saw the way the SunClan cats looked at us I knew something wasn't right," she said and turned back up to the white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Whitepaw padded even closer to his sister his face was covered in confusion.  
"Why didn't I see it?" he asked and Silentsong padded forward to her kits.  
"Let's go," she whispered and turned around towards the river.  
"No," Smokepaw said. Silentsong turned to her in confusion.

"Smokepaw?" Ashstorm growled and moved closer to the she-cat that was so close to enemy territory. Smokepaw looked down at her paws, the wind blew lightly and her long smoky gray fur ruffled in the breeze. Her eyes turned back up to Sparrowflight.  
"I'm not going back to RainClan," she said to the she-cat. Sparrowflight snorted but didn't say anything. Silentsong's eyes widened in shock and she spun around and raced over to her daughter.  
"What are you talking about? You belong in RainClan!" Silentsong's voice was wavering from grief. Ashstorm's eyes widened as he realized what Smokepaw was saying.  
"Smokepaw, no!" he cried and ran up next to her. Smokepaw ignored both of her parents and turned to Whitepaw.  
"Whitepaw…" she whispered and shook her head and he was only staring at her.  
"You're leaving me?" he asked and brushed his fur against hers. Smokepaw sighed and looked back up Sparrowflight.  
"Would SunClan even accept me?" Sparrowflight paused and a wry smile crossed over her face and she beckoned Smokepaw with her tail.  
"Of course, little one," she replied and softened her gaze and purred.  
"NO!" Silentsong yowled at Sparrowflight and her ice blue eyes were wide in fear.  
"Not my kit!" she cried and started to wail.

Smokepaw crossed the border and stood next to her kin in SunClan.  
"I'll ask Birdstar if I can be your mentor," Sparrowflight purred softly to Smokepaw. Whitepaw wasn't even moving his eyes were glazed over and his white body was rigid. Silentsong was wailing and Ashstorm was begging Smokepaw not to leave her family.  
"I have family here," Smokepaw whispered and turned with Sparrowflight and padded away to SunClan. As soon as Smokepaw disappeared into the tall grass Whitepaw collapsed on the ground Ashstorm rushed over to his son.  
"She's gone!" Whitepaw wailed and Silentsong wailed along with him. Solstroke wished she could grieve with them but she had seen this coming. Smokepaw never seemed right in the RainClan camp and her reaction to the gathering prepared Solstroke for this moment. She just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

The cats returned back to camp, Ashstorm was walking close to both Silentsong and Whitepaw when they arrived in camp. Lionclaw glanced over at them with an angry look on his face.  
"What took you so…" he began but spotted the scratches and dried blood and the looks of sorrow on the cat's faces.  
"What happened? Where is Smokepaw?" Lionclaw yowled and soon cats were looking in their direction. Silentsong padded slowly to the warriors den and Whitepaw was frozen in shock.  
"She left to join SunClan," Ashstorm said and angry hisses and gasps of anger filled the camp. Ashstorm lifted his head to look at the protesters.  
"Stop that! She was half SunClan she had the right to choose between Clans," he yowled in anger and soon the protests died down. Solstroke was starting to feel bad for her brother and padded slowly towards the warriors den. As she settled in her nest Silentsong looked up from her nest.  
"Solstroke," she whispered. Solstroke turned to face the white she-cat.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"For what?" Solstroke asked, confused.  
"Saving my life," Silentsong replied and placed her head back on her paws. 


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Solstroke watched the white tom drag his tail in the dust and she felt a twinge of pity. Ever since Smokepaw left Whitepaw had been not his usual self, he looked like Brightpelt moping around all day. Solstroke was getting sick of the depressed cats, she watched Ashstorm and Silentsong mope, she watched Whitepaw and Brightpelt mope and she was sick of the depressing feeling that lingered in the air. Solstroke had tried to reason with them; even Brackenstar seemed a little depressed lately. It was as if they were taking the Clan name seriously, RainClan was gloomy all the time. The only cat Solstroke noticed was a little on the cheery side was Rosethorn, who bounced up to Solstroke just then.  
"Hey Solstroke!" she mewed cheerfully. Solstroke gave her an odd look and then happened to glance down. Rosethorn's belly was growing!  
"Rosethorn, have you been eating too much?" Solstroke asked. Rosethorn's cheerful mood disappeared instantly.  
"No!" she hissed but calmed down.  
"Actually, I've got some exciting news!" she mewed happily. Solstroke couldn't even guess so she shrugged her shoulder. Rosethorn looked crestfallen.  
"You are very oblivious," she told Solstroke and Solstroke rolled her eyes.  
"I'm expecting kits!" she cried, forgetting to be upset Solstroke didn't notice. Solstroke purred and gave Rosethorn's ear a lick.  
"Good for you, who is the father?" she asked. Rosethorn shuffled her paws.  
"Brackenstar," she whispered.

Solstroke wasn't surprised at all but she wondered how Brackenstar felt.  
"What did he say when you told him?" Solstroke asked but Rosethorn avoided her question.  
"Smallfern says I'm going to have four! The nursery is going to be really crowded I can't believe I'm having so many kits!" Solstroke wondered why Rosethorn wasn't answering her and decided to ask her again.  
"How did Brackenstar react?" Solstroke mewed for the second time and Rosethorn looked down at her paws.  
"Well at first he wasn't very happy because he didn't want a distraction from his leadership," Rosethorn was whispering.  
"But after he got used to the idea he is fine with it now," she assured Solstroke who wondered how much of the truth Rosethorn was really telling her. Solstroke padded up to her friend and gave her ear a lick.  
"I'm sure they'll be beautiful kits," she purred and turned around to see Whitepaw behind her. Startled, Solstroke took a step back.  
"Whitepaw! Didn't see you there," Solstroke said to the little tom.  
"Solstroke, can I ask you a favor?" Whitepaw asked. Solstroke shrugged.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I need to speak to Smokepaw," Whitepaw said.  
"Whitepaw, you have to wait until the gathering," Solstroke mewed to him slightly confused.  
"No," Whitepaw simply said. Solstroke narrowed her eyes at the white cat. Whitepaw opened his mouth to say something when Birchpaw padded up to him, oblivious to the fact Whitepaw was about to speak.  
"Hey, Whitepaw want to go hunting?" Birchpaw mewed and gave his white chest a lick. Solstroke watched the white tom carefully and waited for his answer.  
"Actually, Birchpaw Solstroke was going to take me hunting," Whitepaw mewed carefully. Solstroke dug her claws into the mud; she had said no such thing!  
"Cool, can I come, Solstroke?" Birchpaw asked and turned to the ginger tabby. Solstroke opened her mouth when she saw Whitepaw shake his head franticly.  
"Sure, Birchpaw and bring your brother and sister," Solstroke purred and she spotted Whitepaw bare his teeth.

As Birchpaw turned around to find his siblings Whitepaw turned away from Solstroke and she could hear him muttering words under his breath. Solstroke spotted Brightpelt limping slightly towards the medicine cats den, as he approached Smallfern rushed out to look at his paw. Her worried eyes soon cleared and she gazed at him with an amorous gaze. Brightpelt was oblivious to her sudden warmth and lifted his paw forward and she pulled a small thorn out with her teeth. The look in her eyes sent shivers down Solstroke's spine and she felt sick to her stomach. She remembered how she had exchanged an amorous glance with Rainstorm as he lay moribund. But this was different, the deep feeling in her eyes and the body language she sent off was so strong is make the prey Solstroke had recently eaten attempt to crawl back up her throat. When Birchpaw returned with Rabbitpaw and Beetlepaw behind him Whitepaw finally turned back around to face Solstroke and whispered in her ear.  
"You're not help," he censured her. Solstroke padded out of the camp into the wet marsh and Rabbitpaw caught up with Solstroke. As the cats started to find and hunt prey, the voluble she-cat wouldn't let Solstroke get a word in edgewise. Rabbitpaw kept talking about everything, gatherings, hunting, battle moves and Solstroke was starting to get annoyed.

As Solstroke landed on the small mouse she turned and buried it in the earth.  
"Do you know the battle move where you swipe the front paw?" Rabbitpaw asked Beetlepaw who had just fallen into a crouch, only to sit up and give a goading glare as the bird flew away.  
"Where's Whitepaw?" Birchpaw mewed as he padded back to the other cats. Shame flooded over Solstroke as she realized where he must have gone.  
"Come," she mewed in a soothing voice. Solstroke led the cats to the river, and sure enough Whitepaw's scent was fresh and strong. Solstroke plunged into the wet water and the apprentices followed. When the cats reached the other side of the river Solstroke went straight for the SunClan border without bothering to scent for Whitepaw. She lifted her muzzle in the air once she reached it.  
"He crossed the border!" Beetlepaw exclaimed as Solstroke caught his scent wafting from the tall grass of SunClan. Birchpaw pushed past his brother and dipped his head as he scented the air.  
"Why did Smokepaw and Whitepaw leave for SunClan?" Rabbitpaw asked quietly. Solstroke realized they didn't know their kin's origin.  
"They are half SunClan," Solstroke whispered.  
"Silentsong?" Beetlepaw asked with no hint of surprise in his voice. Solstroke bowed her head without saying a word.  
"We have to go tell Ashstorm," Birchpaw mewed, his voice was strong but his eyes were filled with sorrow. The cats turned and headed for camp, once they got there Solstroke found Ashstorm in the warriors den.  
"Whitepaw did WHAT?" Ashstorm yowled as Solstroke told him Whitepaw had gone to be with Smokepaw. Silentsong came out of the warriors den and her eyes shimmered with grief. She threw her head back and let out a long and heartbreaking wail that made cats look at her.  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Ashstorm hissed at Solstroke who bit back a retort of anger. Birchpaw pushed past Solstroke and faced his kin.  
"Whitepaw made his own choice you can't blame Solstroke for his choices!" Birchpaw yowled and Solstroke's jaw dropped. Ashstorm looked taken aback by the little tom and his gaze softened.  
"Sorry. Solstroke," he whispered but Ashstorm was still looking at Birchpaw. That made Solstroke angry.

Solstroke took a small magpie and carried it to the medicine cat's den. As she approached she heard mewing inside. She paused and listened.  
"Brightpelt, I know Leafwhisper loved you but now she won't stand in our way anymore," She heard Smallfern mewing. Solstroke dropped her magpie.  
"I loved Leafwhisper, and I'm not sure I love you," Brightpelt mewed, his voice was quiet.  
"I know you love me, and I love you. Can you give me a chance?"  
"But it's against the warrior code!"  
"I'm willing to risk it."  
"No," she heard Brightpelt mew coldly. Smallfern let out a quiet painful mew.  
"Why don't you love me?" she asked him desperately.  
"I love Leafwhisper and my kits," Brightpelt answered.  
"Your kits are old enough they can take care of themselves now, I want kits with you," Smallfern whispered. Solstroke was gagging. She heard only silence from Brightpelt who was breathing heavily.  
"I – I don't know…" his mewed was cautious.  
"Please," Smallfern's voice was high and pitiful. Solstroke quickly picked up the magpie as she heard Brightpelt stand up and started padding towards the medicine cat's den, as she approached Brightpelt rushed past her she felt floods of anger coming off him. She dropped the magpie at Smallfern's paws.  
"This is for you," she said. Smallfern didn't reply and ignored Solstroke.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"RainClan prepare!" a screech echoed through the forest, the air was cracking with tension. RainClan cats stood in a line guarding the camp, a brown tabby in front, his teeth bared and claws unsheathed. A she-cat with patches of ginger and brown on her white fur padded from the shadows. The guarding cats hissed at her as she padded forward, her surprise attack thwarted.  
"Birdstar, you have no right to attack RainClan!" Brackenstar growled. The she-cat snapped her head towards him and bared her teeth.  
"I have every right in StarClan!" she spat and waved her tail. On cue, the SunClan cats poured into in the light, their paws soaking with marsh. Solstroke almost purred to see their faces as they stepped through the wetness. Rosethorn was breathing heavily next to Solstroke, her belly swollen so big she looked like a kittypet. Solstroke glanced at her ginger furred friend and wished she had listened to the warnings of other cats and stayed in the nursery. Brightpelt was on Solstroke's other side, his whiskers were twitching and she wondered what he was thinking. Solstroke turned her attention back to the cats in the front, Brackenstar stood defiantly in front of Birdstar, and he was flanked by Ashstorm and Lionclaw. Solstroke spotted Sparrowflight glaring at Ashstorm with a voracious gaze. The hatred in her eyes sent shudders down Solstroke's spine.  
"We didn't provoke you," Brackenstar mewed with his voice calm. Birdstar's eyes grew wild with fury.  
"You killed Graystar!" she screeched and leaped into the air and on Brackenstar. SunClan cats raced beside their leader into battle, Sparrowflight went straight for Ashstorm.

Solstroke kicked up her hind legs and the tabby tom flew off of her, landing with a thud. Solstroke flipped to her paws and bit his tail. As the tom fled she spun around to see a little white tom crouched low to the ground, his eyes wide with fear and his claws sheathed.  
"Whitepaw?" she mewed to him and her heart twisted in agony. She could never bear to watch her Clanmates hurt her kin. He spun around to face her.  
"Solstroke, please don't hurt me!" he wailed. Solstroke grabbed his scruff and pushed her way through battling cats into the camp. She dropped him in the center of the camp and wished she could help him but she had to get back into the battle. She spun around and raced out into the marsh and glanced around the clearing. She spotted Lionclaw pinned down by two cats, his flailing paws were weak. Solstroke pushed forward with a yowl and barreled into one of the cats and swiped her paw at the white tom. The white tom struggled under her paws and grew limp. Solstroke yowled in victory and eased her pin, only to see him leap up and pin her down. She nipped his paw, but he ignored her and was watching something else. She followed his gaze and gasped as she spotted the ginger she-cat leaning over Lionclaw, aiming for his neck. Solstroke hissed and tried to push the heavy tom off her, but he seemed to ignore her attempts and she watched as Lionclaw's blood gushed onto the forest floor. Suddenly, the tom leapt from her and ran off into the battle; disappearing into the fighting cats. Solstroke climbed to her paws and raced over to Lionclaw, his body already growing cold. His eyes were glazed and his mouth hung open. Her deputy was dead.

Solstroke grabbed his scruff and began to drag him towards camp; a trail of blood followed him. She placed his head gently on the ground and she heard Whitepaw gasp from behind her. Smallfern rushed forward, and Solstroke felt waves of sorrow flow from her pelt as she checked him and bowed her head. Both Solstroke and Smallfern looked up as a silver tom broke through the defensive line guarding the camp and Solstroke tensed, but before she could react Rosethorn followed him and swiped her paw at him. The tom looked at her in surprise and dodged her attack. Solstroke raced forward to join Rosethorn but the tom took his paw and sliced at her heavy belly and she let out a yowl of pain. Solstroke hissed as she watched her friend collapse on the ground and sliced the tom's ear. Whitepaw yowled from behind her and came rushing forward and leapt onto the silver tom's back, clawing his shoulders. Solstroke watched in amazement and the tom yowled in shock.  
"Traitor!" the silver tom hissed and spun around and bolted out into the marsh.  
"My kits!" Rosethorn screeched as her blood leaked onto the dust. Solstroke turned to face her friend and Smallfern was leaning over her. "Smallfern, help me!" she cried and Smallfern gave the wound a lick. "Not the cut, the kits!" Rosethorn yowled in pain.  
"They're coming?" Smallfern mewed in surprise and Solstroke watched Rosethorn's belly convulse harshly. Blood still poured from the wound and Smallfern looked frozen in shock.  
"Help her!" Solstroke screeched at Smallfern and the tabby she-cat shook her head and took some cobwebs and placed them on the wound.  
"Smallfern, help me!" Rosethorn wailed her eyes were glazed with pain.

Solstroke couldn't bear watching her friend in so much pain as Smallfern pressed her paw gently on the oversized belly. She shut her eyes closed as Rosethorn continued to let out painful screeches. Soon they stopped altogether and Smallfern was panting. Solstroke opened her eyes to see Smallfern licking a tiny kit.  
"Lick the others!" She ordered and Solstroke leaned forward and gave one of the tiny bundles a lick, it gasped as its lungs began to work. Solstroke looked up to see two other kits lying next to Smallfern and Solstroke gave on of them a lick and Smallfern looked up at Rosethorn.  
"Is she asleep?" Solstroke asked between licks.  
"No," was all Smallfern said as the little kits began to breathe.  
"Four healthy kits!" Solstroke mewed happily and Smallfern only stared blankly at the little kits. Solstroke was starting to suspect something was wrong.  
"What is wrong?"  
"Rosethorn…" Smallfern choked out. Solstroke looked at Rosethorn and suddenly realized she wasn't breathing.  
"She's dead?" Solstroke cried and got up to her friend. Smallfern closed her eyes as battle yowls still echoed outside the camp and gave a tiny nod.  
"But who will nurse them? We don't have any queens!" Solstroke yowled as the tiny kits tried to nuzzle their mother and squealed when no milk came.  
"I know," Smallfern whispered. Solstroke listened to cats outside the camp and realized the battle must have ended. She raced out into the marsh to find Brackenstar. She spotted Ashstorm leaning over his leader, who was motionless on the marsh.  
"He's loosing a life," Ashstorm whispered. Solstroke clawed the ground and watched Brackenstar's body take a breath of air. He sat up, his eyes were sorrowful.  
"Brackenstar," Solstroke began but he waved his tail for her to stop.  
"I know, Rosethorn is dead," he meowed, his voice cracked with pain. "And Lionclaw."  
"What?" Ashstorm yowled in shock. Solstroke bowed her head sadly and listened to injured cats pad towards the camp to find Smallfern.  
"What about her kits?" Ashstorm asked his voice was still shocked. The cats grew silent as they heard shocked mews from the camp.

"Ashstorm, I want you to lead a patrol to make sure SunClan has really gone," Brackenstar ordered but his eyes were worried. Ashstorm dipped his head and glanced around the cats.  
"Solstroke will you come with me?" he mewed and Solstroke nodded. Ashstorm glanced at Redflower with wonder, and Solstroke guessed she wouldn't want to come since her daughter died. "Brightpelt?" Ashstorm mewed as her brother padded by and the tabby tom shrugged. Ashstorm sighed in relief and gazed at Solstroke. Solstroke felt awkward as Ashstorm watched her, his eyes were brimming with sadness.  
"You remind me so much of Sunkit," he whispered and Brightpelt murmured in agreement. Solstroke watched her paws and her brothers began to pad towards the border. The cats were silent as they padded to the border, into territory the Clan seldom traveled into because of lack of prey. The wind changed direction and a strange cat scent hit her nose. Before she could alert the others Ashstorm lifted his head.  
"Do you smell that?" he asked and Brightpelt nodded. Solstroke opened her mouth to taste the scent.  
"Smells like milk," she commented.  
"Follow me," he mewed and bolted forward, his long legs carried him faster than Solstroke. He skidded to a halt, his muzzle lifted into the air.  
"Who is there?" a growl sounded from behind them. All three cats spun around to see a pretty snow white she-cat, she was very thin and her eyes were dull.  
"Who are you?" she hissed and fluffed up her white fur and circled them. She smelled of milk.  
"I'm Ashstorm," Ashstorm began.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked before he could continue.  
"We scented you," Brightpelt pointed out and she whipped her head to face him.  
"Go away," she growled. Solstroke heard mewling from afar.  
"You have kits!" Solstroke exclaimed. The she-cat whipped her head to face Solstroke.  
"So what?" she growled and advanced toward her. An idea went through Solstroke.  
"We have kits, but their mother died," she mewed and the white cat continued to glare. "They were just born and their mother died, we don't have any other cats to nurse them," Solstroke continued and the white cat's eyes lightened a little.

"How is that my problem?" she mewed, but her voice was less aggressive.  
"Are your kits still nursing?" Solstroke asked, knowing they were since she smelled milk. The white she-cat glanced at the toms.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"Solstroke, why are you telling her this?" Ashstorm growled. Solstroke rolled her eyes and turned back to the she-cat.  
"Can you handle more kits?" she asked her and dug her claws into the dirt.  
"Well," the she-cat mewed and glanced over her shoulder. "I only have one," she mewed sadly as if she didn't start out with one. "Where are these kits?" she asked, her eyes cleared in an instant. Solstroke glanced at Ashstorm as if to ask him. He sighed and looked at the white cat.  
"Grab your kit and we'll show you." The white she-cat gave him a suspicious look and glanced at Solstroke then nodded and turned away. Solstroke was silent when a tiny fluffy white she-cat bounced from a nearby burrow. Her tiny green eyes were bright and wide. Solstroke looked at the pretty she-cat and purred.  
"My name is Snowflake, this is Frost," Snowflake mewed and flicked her pretty blue eyes towards the little kit.  
"Follow us," Solstroke mewed feeling excited she found a way to save her best friend's kits. She hoped kits could hold out a bit longer.  
"Where are we going, mommy?" Frost mewled and bounced up and down.  
"To see your brothers and sisters," Snowflake mewed and nudged her daughter then picked her up by the scruff. The cats neared camp and the sun was sinking slowly into the horizon. Snowflake dropped her little kit and fluffed her fur out.  
"I smell many more cats," she growled and looked at Ashstorm with suspicion.  
"Yes, there are more of us," Solstroke mewed and entered the camp. Lionclaw and Rosethorn lay on the ground and cats surrounded them, sitting vigil. Snowflake paused at the entrance and spotted the two dead cats.  
"Where are these kits?" she repeated her earlier question, looking scared. Solstroke didn't need to answer when loud mewling sounded from the medicine cats den. Brackenstar leaped from his den and watched Snowflake, his eyes sad.  
"They are so hungry, I've told Smallfern to feed them all deathberries so they don't have to suffer from starvation," he mewed and looked at the little kit next to Snowflake, Solstroke's eyes widened in fear and worry.  
"No!" she yowled and raced to the den to see Smallfern pushing small red berries around.  
"Stop!" she cried and Snowflake flanked her. Smallfern looked up and glanced at the newcomer.  
"A queen?" she mewed in confusion. Solstroke nodded and grabbed a tiny kit and set it next to Snowflake who sat down and pressed her belly to the ground. The tiny blind kit followed the milk scent and began to suckle. Solstroke pushed the other three towards Snowflake and they too began to suckle.  
"Mommy, are these my brothers and sisters?" Frost mewed and watched the little kits. Snowflake nodded and gazing lovingly at the kits, even though they weren't hers.

The sun was sinking lower into the sky and Solstroke turned as Brackenstar yowled for a clan meeting. Solstroke purred at Snowflake and padded out and wondered who the new deputy would be.  
"I say these words before the body of Lionclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Ashstorm will be the new deputy of RainClan," Brackenstar yowled and Ashstorm let out a shocked mew. Cats began to call out Ashstorm's name.  
"Ashstorm, Ashstorm, Ashstorm!" Solstroke yowled along with them and it soon died out and cats began to continue their vigil for the two dead cats. Solstroke watched Redflower sit between Rosethorn and Lionclaw, her daughter and brother. Solstroke glanced at her dead friend and curled up beside her, nuzzling the cold body. She was so cold she seemed frozen, like ice.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Well?" the white she-cat asked crossly, looking up at the brown tabby tom impatiently.  
"I'll name that one Pinekit for his eyes remind me of the pine cones that litter the forest," Brackenstar mewed and glanced at the tiny brown tabby tom suckling at Snowflake's belly. "I'll name that one Kestrelkit for she looks like the mighty kestrel that roams the forest," he continued and Snowflake gazed at a tiny ginger and cream she-kit.  
"And this one?" she asked. Brackenstar's eyes clouded as he stared at the tiny kit that looked so much like Rosethorn.  
"I'll name her Rosekit after her mother who died giving her life," Brackenstar's voice cracked as he spoke and Frostkit looked up, her tiny green eyes confused.  
"I thought they were my siblings," she cried sadly.  
"They are, now you hush while Brackenstar names the last one," Snowflake purred to her little kit.  
"I'll name that one Cinderkit for her gray fur," Brackenstar mewed and looked at his kits, the brown tabby tom that looked like him, the gray and ginger she-cat, the ginger and cream she-cat that looked like Rosethorn and the fluffy gray she-cat.  
"Those are beautiful names," Snowflake mewed. Solstroke watched as Brackenstar exited the nursery almost in a hurried fashion. Solstroke took a step into the nursery and curled around Rosekit, gazing at the kit in affection.  
"I'll be with you for every step," she mewed sadly and the little kit blinked her tiny amber eyes and looked at Solstroke and nuzzled her fur.  
"You were close to her mother?" Snowflake asked gently and Solstroke nodded.  
"May I go outside?" Frostkit mewed loudly, causing Pinekit to awake.  
"Don't wander too far," Snowflake ordered and comforted little Pinekit.  
"Have you ever been a mother?" Snowflake asked curiously. Solstroke sighed as memories of Rainstorm flooded into her mind. Pain seared through her heart.  
"No," she mewed and looked at Rosekit sleeping at her paws. Snowflake shook her head as she heard Frostkit yowl playfully outside the nursery.

"Whitepaw, go grab Snowflake some fresh moss," Solstroke ordered at the white tom padded by. He nodded and spun around, racing out of camp. Solstroke was glad Whitepaw had decided to stay with his mother and father, she was sick of them complaining about missing him and Smokepaw. Whitepaw returned soon with soft dry moss and placed it in front of Snowflake.  
"Got you!" Frostkit yowled happily and pounced on Whitepaw's tail. Whitepaw purred playfully and spun around and fell down dramatically when Frostkit pounced on him.  
"Not in the nursery!" Solstroke ordered crossly and gave Rosekit a lick. The cats padded out of the nursery and Snowflake purred as they continued to play.  
"Frostkit is such a troublemaker," she mewed and shifted her position, causing the kits to squeal in protest.  
"Solstroke!" she heard Ashstorm call and gave Rosekit one last look and padded out of the nursery towards her deputy.  
"Goldensong says she scented badger by the river," he growled and Brightpelt who was padding by lifted his head at the word 'badger' and joined them. Ashstorm gave Brightpelt a warning look. "I want you to go out and find where the badger is, we need to rid this thing from our territory," he growled and turned back to Solstroke.  
"Who should I take?" Solstroke asked him. Ashstorm glanced around the clearing.  
"Take with you Shadowfur, Patchedpelt, Nightflare and Birchpaw," he mewed to her.  
"Birchpaw?" Brightpelt yowled in protest.  
"He is old enough and I think with so many warriors he'll be fine," Ashstorm mewed and Brightpelt spun around angrily.

Solstroke gathered the cats Ashstorm ordered and set out of the camp, hoping she would find this badger and chase it off once and for all. Birchpaw flanked Solstroke as she went to the river and scented the air.  
"Do we get to fight badger? I can't wait to test out my fighting moves!" he mewed excitedly. Solstroke finally caught the badger scent.  
"This way!" she called and followed it downriver. The cats followed Solstroke as she realized the scent grew stronger.  
"It's fresh," Nightflare growled. Solstroke looked at her old mentor and nodded. Birchpaw let out a screech and the cats spun around to see a badger lumbering towards him. Solstroke looked at Patchedpelt and nodded and flicked her tail and the cats began to circle the big creature. The badger swung its head around as if it was trying to decide which cat to go after first. Solstroke padded around it and Patchedpelt circled on the other side. The badger let out a deep growl and locked its gaze on Birchpaw. Birchpaw flexed his claws and growled back. Solstroke spotted Shadowfur sneaking up on the badger from behind. Before Shadowfur could make his attack Birchpaw let out a yowl and leapt for the badger.  
"No!" Solstroke screeched and Birchpaw landed on the badger's back.  
"This is for Leafwhisper!" he yowled and Solstroke signaled for the other cats to jump in.  
"You mousebrain!" Nightflare hissed and clawed at the badger. Birchpaw remained on the badgers back while it kept trying to reach him, snapping its head back and forth only whiskers away from his paws. The badger reared on its hind legs and Birchpaw fell off with a thud and Solstroke took advantage and sliced the belly. The badger slammed down on its paws and Solstroke saw Birchpaw bite the badger's tail. The badger looked overwhelmed by the cats surrounding it and swung around each time it was clawed. Solstroke knew they would easily beat this badger but a low growling from behind startled her. She spun around to see another badger.  
"There are two!" she warned the others and a sudden flow of fear flooded through her veins. The badger came up to Solstroke and she clawed at its muzzle.  
"We can't take on two!" Shadowfur mewed in fear and Birchpaw ran forward and attacked the new badger.  
"Birchpaw, no!" Solstroke yowled to the tom as he went forward and stopped when she called him.  
"Why," he began but stopped when the badger landed a swipe on his shoulder. Solstroke flinched when she heard a loud crunch come from Birchpaw, his eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground.

"Retreat!" Patchedpelt yowled and the cats started to back away from the two looming badgers. Solstroke grabbed Birchpaw by the scruff and carried the small tom away. The other cats were ahead of her when she began to run faster. She knew the badgers were following her but she continued to drag Birchpaw. His eyes fluttered open and she wondered if he could walk.  
"Solstroke…" he whispered and his eyes closed again. Solstroke tried to run faster but his weight slowed her down. She glanced over her shoulder to see a badger catching up and Solstroke ran as fast as she could but the badger caught up. She dropped Birchpaw and turned to face the badger, memories of how Rainstorm had saved her from the badger about to kill her flooded into her mind.  
"Rainstorm save me!" she cried and jumped onto the badger, clawing the shoulder blades and grabbing its neck. Solstroke bit harder and felt a small crunch sound from her teeth and the badger fell from her weight. She let go of the scruff and realized it had died. Still in shock she slowly climbed from the badger and stared at it in wonder. She stumbled slightly towards Birchpaw and grabbed his scruff gently and carried him slowly toward the camp.  
"Birchpaw?" she heard Brightpelt's shocked meow from the camp as she stumbled forward and set the little tom down.  
"Birchpaw!" she heard Beetlepaw and Rabbitpaw cry out simultaneously. She heard the shuffled pawsteps of Smallfern as the medicine cat ran towards the injured cat and Solstroke stared blankly, still shocked.  
"What happened to you two? The rest of the patrol got here ages ago!" Ashstorm demanded and Solstroke forced herself to focus. She focused her gaze on her brother and stared into his eyes.  
"I – I killed it," she choked out and she heard a few cats gasp.  
"You killed a badger? By yourself?" Ashstorm mewed as if he didn't believe her. Solstroke nodded distractedly. She spotted Smallfern carry Birchpaw towards the medicine cats den, she heard Rabbitpaw mew as she followed the tabby.  
"Will he be a warrior?" she questioned. Solstroke blinked and wondered that same thing.  
Will Birchpaw be able to be a warrior?

Solstroke watched as Brackenstar padded from his den to watch Birchpaw be carried to by Smallfern. Brightpelt was about to follow the medicine cat but stopped and gave Ashstorm a glare over his shoulder.  
"I told you so," he growled and continued to follow Smallfern.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Solstroke padded quietly with her dripping fur towards the Sacred rock. The full moon shone brightly in the sky and she wondered if SunClan was going to be hostile since the battle. As Brackenstar padded forward she thought of little Pinekit, the tom had been the last to open his eyes and he was also the smallest of the litter. Rosekit was the first to open her tiny amber eyes, and she was the troublemaker of the litter. Redflower spent a lot of time with Rosekit if Solstroke wasn't already. Solstroke thought sadly of Rosethorn, she was her best friend and she gave her life for her kits. Solstroke wondered if Rainstorm had survived, if she would give her life for kits. A quiet mew brought Solstroke back to the real world and she realized the cats had reached the Sacred rock, SunClan hadn't arrived yet. Brackenstar climbed the rock and stared out around the cats, and Solstroke saw Ashstorm take his new place by the rock. She had never expected Ashstorm to be the choice for Brackenstar's new deputy. A soft rustling of leaves alerted every cat of the arrival of SunClan, and she spotted Birdstar appear followed by Sparrowflight and the rest of SunClan. Birdstar let her gaze sweep over the RainClan cats, a sly look covered her face and she looked satisfied and jumped to the rock. Sparrowflight gave Ashstorm a look of disgust and sat down next to him. Solstroke shivered at the hostility and tension as the two cats sat next to each other. Before the leaders announced the beginning of the gathering Solstroke spotted Smokepaw sitting proudly next to a tabby tom. A white and gray apprentice sat next to her on one side and a ginger and brown apprentice sat on her other side. Birdstar let out a yowl to quiet all the cats and sat down next to Brackenstar.  
"SunClan is strong and healthy, our apprentices are training well. All of them," she mewed and glanced down at Ashstorm who stiffened. Several cats glanced at Smokepaw who seemed to shrink away from the sudden attention. Brackenstar ignored Birdstar's words and dipped his head to speak but Birdstar continued to meow. "We want to give RainClan a message," Birdstar growled but didn't turn to Brackenstar, but turned towards RainClan cats, her eyes searching for something. "SunClan will not welcome traitors any longer!" he voice rose into a yowl and many SunClan cats yowled in agreement. Solstroke knew she was talking about Whitepaw and she was glad Whitepaw hadn't come to this gathering.  
"Thank you, Birdstar," Brackenstar mewed politely but his tail twitched in annoyance. "RainClan is also doing well, we have a new deputy Ashstorm and I have four healthy new kits," he mewed and left out the fact Rosethorn died. RainClan cats cheered but SunClan kept quiet. Solstroke couldn't help a glance at Smokepaw and spotted her staring at her paws as if she didn't belong. As the leaders climbed down from the rock cats began to start mewing and gossiping. Solstroke spotted Mousetail mewing with another SunClan elder and they looked as if there was nothing going on between the Clans. Annoyance flooded through Solstroke as she saw the calmness between the two cats. She could hear them mewing.  
"Those young cats are always so hostile," the SunClan elder mewed; her gray tabby muzzle was white with age. Mousetail nodded in agreement.  
"It's a shame to think we used to be just like that," she mewed and closed her eyes as if she was picturing her warrior days.

Solstroke turned as Brackenstar started to head for the camp, whispering a word in Ashstorm's ear and padding away. Solstroke stood up and followed the cats, glancing over her shoulder but couldn't find Smokepaw. She wondered how it made Ashstorm feel for his daughter to leave him. She tried to imagine Rosekit joining SunClan and thought made her want to rip the grass from the soil. As the cats reached the camp the moon was high in the sky and most of the cats headed for the warriors den for some sleep. Solstroke watched Brightpelt pad towards the medicine cat den and Solstroke decided to follow him. As she approached the rotting tree trunk a foreign memory flashed through her mind. She was lying in the den, the air tainted with sickness and a soft pelt was sleeping next to her. She watched Shadowfur pad into the den and speak with Fernleaf. The memory was gone, and Solstroke blinked in surprise and she wondered where it could have come from. She pushed past the lichen and found Smallfern speaking with Brightpelt in a small corner and Birchpaw was sound asleep. Both cats halted their hushed speaking and looked at Solstroke. Solstroke felt uncomfortable and she could guess what they were talking about.  
"I came to see Birchpaw," she mewed and watched Smallfern relax as she realized Solstroke hadn't heard anything.  
"He is sleeping, come back another time," she mewed firmly and waved her tail for Solstroke to leave. Annoyed, Solstroke spun around and walked out of the den, glancing over her shoulder to see the two cats speaking quietly again. She sighed and slowly padded to the warriors den and curled up in her nest and laid her head down on her paws. She closed her eyes and soon sleep blanketed her.

She was in the familiar clearing surrounded by bracken and she glanced around looking for Sunkit. Sure enough the apprentice-sized she-cat pushed through the bracken and padded up to Solstroke.  
"Did you understand the vision I gave you?" Sunkit asked and sat down in front of Solstroke. Solstroke lifted her head to find Thrushfang, but she figured the tom had no business here. She turned her attention back to Sunkit and shook her head. Sunkit sighed. "When I was sick with greencough those were my last moments," she meowed and she glanced down at her paws. Solstroke watched Sunkit and felt sorry for her. Solstroke wished Sunkit had survived to become a warrior, have kits with Thrushfang and live the life of a warrior and have two brothers and a sister.  
"Why did you give it to me?" Solstroke asked.  
"These are tough times, with so many cats lost RainClan is smaller than ever," Sunkit said. "And even with four new kits RainClan is vulnerable. I sent you that vision to remember the kits, they are your future, without kits RainClan will die out," Sunkit mewed and gave a little purr. "Who knows, maybe you'll mentor one of them."  
"Which one?" Solstroke asked.  
"I can't tell you that," Sunkit purred. The dream was gone and Solstroke blinked her eyes open to sun filtering through the warriors den. Solstroke stretched and slowly padded out of the den to see Birchpaw limping around the camp.  
"That's it keep going! You're doing great!" Smallfern was mewing with Brightpelt at her side. Solstroke studied the two cats; Smallfern seemed in a happy mood, more cheerful than Solstroke had ever seen her. Brightpelt seemed depressed, his eyes were dull and his tail was down as he leaned on Smallfern. Solstroke purred as she watched Birchpaw heave a grunt as he limped around the camp. Solstroke knew Birchpaw would live, but would he ever become a warrior? Birchpaw stopped in front of Solstroke and sat down, panting.  
"I never got a chance to say this but thank you," he mewed, his voice obviously exhausted.  
"For what?"  
"You saved my life," he mewed and gave her a slightly annoyed look.  
"Oh, right you're welcome," Solstroke mewed and gave his ear a lick. Ashstorm padded by and purred at Birchpaw.  
"Well done," he mewed and glanced at Solstroke. Solstroke stood up and padded away, Ashstorm followed her.

"There is still at least one badger out there and I'm not feeling very safe sending cats outside the camp for simple things like hunting or patrolling," he mewed and stared at Solstroke.  
"I'm not leading another patrol out to find it, unless you want Beetlepaw to be the next to die!" Solstroke snapped, surprised by her tone and rudeness. Shame swept over her and she looked away. Ashstorm growled.  
"I thought," he began but Solstroke snapped her head back to face him.  
"You thought? Since when do you think? You never thought about Sunkit when she was sick, you never thought about meeting Silentsong secretly, you never thought about how it would hurt Silentsong to leave her clan and family. You never thought how it would hurt Sparrowflight her sister left her!" Solstroke hissed to him. "Why do you think Sparrowflight hates you so much? Did you ever think about how Brightpelt feels about his kin? Or about Leafwhisper? Or Smallfern?" she continued on and Ashstorm looked taken aback.  
"Is that really how you see me?" he asked.  
"Maybe," she growled back.  
"Well you're wrong!" he yowled and unsheathed his claws. "I grieved when my sister died, I hated Silentsong for liking me, I told Silentsong to stay in SunClan, and its Sparrowflight's fault she hates me! I talk to Brightpelt every day, I know he cares for his kits and I feel his pain that he lost Leafwhisper and I know it's hard for him to deal with Smallfern!" he said and Solstroke didn't believe him.  
"Did you even think about me?" she asked him, hoping he would calm down.  
"Of course I did!" he spat.  
"Really? It's hard for me to believe that!" she hissed.  
"And why is that?" he growled.  
"You blame me for everything!" she hissed. "You're the worst brother ever!" she yowled and spun around and raced into the marsh. The wetness covered her paws as her paws thudded on the ground.  
"Solstroke!" she heard Ashstorm yowl her name but she ignored him and ran faster. She ran to the river, she stopped and looked into the water. She saw Sunkit, looking at her in disapproval. She looked away and clawed the grass.  
"Leave me alone Sunkit," she growled and looked up at the bright sky. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were floating aimlessly through the blue abyss. She sat down and wondered about her life, if it was worth existing. She sighed and watched the water flow softly between the banks.

A soft tail touched her flank and she turned her head to see Ashstorm standing next to her.  
"It's been a while since you've done that," she mewed and turned her head back to face the river.  
"Done what?" He asked her.  
"The thing with your tail, you always do that to cats you want to comfort," Solstroke mewed to him.  
"I do?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry, Solstroke," he mewed and sat down next to her. Solstroke didn't answer, she only stared at the water. He heaved a sigh and looked at the river as well. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, Solstroke didn't respond. "When Mistfeather was expecting I didn't want her to have kits," he admitted.  
"That explains a lot," Solstroke mewed.  
"But now I am glad she had you, you're my sister and you have Sunkit's spirit," he said as if ignoring Solstroke's remark. Solstroke finally turned to face Ashstorm.  
"So you love me because I'm like Sunkit?"  
"No, I love you because you are not Sunkit," he mewed. "You're different from her; you are Solstroke and no other cat." Solstroke looked away and couldn't help a purr.  
"Thank you," she whispered and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for accusing you like that," she said.  
"No, you were right. I need to stop and think sometimes," he whispered and gave her ear a lick. "And I need to stop being so protective that I hurt the ones I love." Solstroke opened her eyes and gazed at his amber eyes.  
"Can we restart? From the beginning?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were an apprentice when I was born," she pointed out. Ashstorm purred.  
"Hello little Solkit, I'm Ashpaw," he purred to her like she was a little kit. "I'm your big brother." Solstroke let out a tiny squeal.  
"Hi Ashpaw! Can you play with me?" she asked him and crouched low.  
"I'd love to," he purred and Solstroke sat up and Ashstorm began to groom her. Solstroke returned the favor and began to clean his smoky gray fur.  
"Can I have a turn to tell you a secret?" she asked him between licks.  
"Sure."  
"Ever since I was a kit Sunkit has been visiting me," She mewed. Ashstorm paused in his grooming.  
"Really? She only visited me once."  
"She doesn't visit me as much as she used to," Solstroke mewed.  
"I guess that's why you have her spirit," he chuckled and continued to share tongues. "Do I really touch your flank with my tail?" he asked. Solstroke purred in amusement.  
"Yes, I've seen you do it to Silentsong and Smokepaw and you've done it to me, and I'm sure you've done it to Sunkit," she mewed. Ashstorm winced slightly at the mention of Smokepaw but didn't say anything.  
"Huh, must be a habit or a natural response on my part," he mewed and contemplated himself.

"Well I think," Solstroke began but stopped when she heard a rustling noise.  
"You think?" Ashstorm asked her slightly confused.  
"Do you hear that?" she whispered. Ashstorm grew quiet and perked his ears and lifted his muzzle into the air to scent it.  
"Smells like badger!" he yowled and jumped to his paw, Solstroke a heartbeat away. He turned to Solstroke, his eyes wild.  
"You'd better go warn the Clan!" he hissed.  
"And leave you alone with a badger? No way!" Solstroke growled and Ashstorm spun around to see a badger lumbering through the fronds.  
"Run, Solstroke run!" he yowled and the badger lifted its huge head to face them. It looked at Solstroke and snarled. "Go!" Ashstorm spat and pushed Solstroke in the direction of the camp.  
"No! I will not leave you alone!" she cried and feared the idea of Ashstorm getting hurt, or worse killed.  
"If you don't go we are both crowfood!" he hissed and launched an attack on the badger.  
"If I do go you'll be crowfood," she whispered to herself and joined him in the battle.  
"Solstroke!" Ashstorm yowled in anger and clawed at the badger's muzzle. Solstroke remembered how she killed the other badger and leapt into the air and landed on the badgers back, clawing his shoulder blades. She grabbed the scruff of the badger and bit down as hard as she could. The badger screeched in pain and anger and rolled onto his back, crushing Solstroke.  
"Solstroke!" Ashstorm screeched in fear and his voice faded away as she lost her senses. The weight lifted off her and she felt herself loosing consciousness.  
"Ashstorm…" she whispered and everything was black.


End file.
